Annoying Romeo and Clueless Cinderella
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin always wanted to do things outside of her home, but her parents always prevent that. but when she meets A certain Len boy. her whole life is turned upside down! And who is her Romeo? confusion meets Rin and clings to her like a lost puppy. T for Possible language or whatever else may come up. nothing to bad though. used to be called "The rich and the free"
1. Meeting Romeo

Kagami cutie: darn a new story and I need to upload my other ones really bad. Oh well!

This story will be very interesting!, but warning to

I do not own vocaloid.

Rin Kagamine has anything a girl her age could imagine!

A huge house, a huge room, all the dresses a princess would have, around 8 pets, 5 butlers, 10 maids, a huge flat screen TV, the fastest and thinnest laptop, a canopy bed, an inside pool and so much more!

There is one thing she didn't have though…

Freedom.

Forever she's been locked up in her house, bored.

Sometimes from her balcony she could see some kids playing in the street.

She knew it was dangerous, but it looked so fun.

"Rinny!" her mother came running in.

"Yes mom?" she asked.

"Look I got you a brand new dress! It's a MyMichelle, not very fancy if I do say so myself but very pretty," her mother said in awe.

"Why can't I just wear jeans and tank tops like the other girl?" Rin asked.

"Like I would allow my daughter run around in that! Next thing you know you'll be running around in a tight little skirt around a bunch of boys!" the mother cried.

"Your sister apparently found a boy she fancies today at her private school, said his name is…hmm, ooh I know! His name is Gakupo!"

"You mean Luka likes that boy who came here a few months ago?"

"Oh he came here? Must have slipped my mind!" the mother said. "well he is coming for dinner today, if they get married then…then think of all the things we could buy! He is so rich! Did you know? He has a huge mansion! Bigger than ours! He also owns a beach house and a hot spring!" her mother cooed as she walked out of the room.

She suddenly ran back in "Where that cute lovely dress I like ok?"

When she finally left Rin groaned and started looking into her walk-in closet.

Rin Pov

_Oh no! not this dress! _Rin thought as she held up the long, frilly, green dress. Green was NEVER my color. Multiple times I tried to give it to Miku-san, but she says it would never fit her! With a disgusted face I put the hideous dress on.

"Rinny! Gakupo is here! Hurry down stairs!" my mother shouted.

I ran down stairs, to see the tall purple-haired boy with his arm around my sister's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, quite annoyed looking.

"Hello," I said.

"Rinny, turns out this is a bad time. We are talking privately. How about you go play in the garden until I call you for lunch?" the mother asked with a slightly… worried expression.

I did so, kind of excitedly. I've never been to the garden unless there was a tea party!

Last thing I heard from them was something my sister said.

"But what if that boy is th-."

I walked into the garden, happy to see my favorite swing not occupied by little kids. Then I remembered I was in this dumb dress.

"Miss Kagamine, your mother told me to fetch you this outfit. Said she didn't want you to ruin the one you have on. You may change in the gardening shed, I'll watch the door," she explained, handing me a box.

I walked into the shed, and changed into a pink Tank top, and short overalls. Not the fanciest outfit, but better than a long dress.

I walked out and the maid left.

Finally on my own I could get on the swing.

"Or at least I thought I was alone. When I turned to the swing, my smile faded.

"hello, _girly_," a boy said, he was sitting on my swing.

"Um, I was going to use that, c-could you leave?" I asked.

"Hmm. A sophisticated girl like yourself stutters when confronting a strange boy?" he said slyly.

"I didn't mean to stutter! I just have a scratchy throat," I lied.

"Hm? Maybe a cold then? That means you should go to your bed and rest," he said, smirking.

"What is your name? Oh, and state of business?" I asked.

"Len, and I work in the garden," he said.

"Alright Len-kun, I want you off my swing before I get you fired!" I said.

"Hm.. my older brother sure won't like that. He may just leave your sister and take his money elsewhere!"

"Wait, if you're his brother why are you working here?"

"Hmm? Stupid question don't you think? I can skip work all I want and no one would notice. I'd play in the street with those kids your always watching! Make friends and go places. I don't have to wear fancy clothes!"

"Really…? You can go outside of your house whenever you want?" I asked.

"I think I just explained that, listen more would ya?" he asked.

"Your so ru-,"

"Rinny! Dinner time!" my mother called.

"You lucky little b-,"

"Rinny!" she called again.

"Watch your mouth, _Rinny,_" Len said.

"Don't call me that!" I said as I ran inside.

_so rude! _I thought _And was that blackmail?! I can't get him fired?!_

…

_Wish I was him, my mother never would let me go play in the street…_

After dinner I got ready for bed, too full for any desert.

In the middle of me trying to go asleep, an annoying voice interrupted me.

"_oh Juliet~," _the voice called.

I went to my balcony and looked down.

_Len,_ I thought _how annoying!_

"excuse me but, you sir, are no Romeo!" I shouted.

"Escuse me but, is that anyway to talk to someone who was going to take you somewhere outside of this place?" he asked.

"You will…?" I asked.

"Yep c'mon!" he said.

"But, my parents are down stairs. They'll catch me," I said sadly.

"Don't worry! How 'bout I catch you instead then?" he asked.

"Are you seriously suggesting I jump!?" I asked.

"Come on Cinderella!" he called.

"No, you'll miss!" I said, climbing onto the back of the railing.

"Well if you don't trust me why are you about to the jump?" he asked.

"I- don't ask me! Just catch me!" I said, letting go.

_Oof! _"Your lighter than I thought but gosh your nightgown is more complicated than that dress you were originally wearing! I mean sheesh I'm getting tangled up in all your ribbons! I'm tearing them off!" he said.

"What?! No! it's expensive!" I said.

"So?" he asked, taking a nife from his pocket and making the dress shorter. He then cut of the ribbons and frills.

"Now, dear Cinderella, your pumpkin awaits," we walked to the front yard, and there I saw a huge limo.

"Bigger than mine," I commented.

"Just get in!" he whined.

When we were in I asked where we were going.

"I was thinking karaoke, with a few friends of mine hmm?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

Karaoke? That sounds fun… if only I knew what it was…

Kagami Cutie: whew! That was kinda long.


	2. Karaoke

_Kagami cutie: Ello Govna'!_

_I just learned my grandfather –who passed away before I was born- was from England!_

_Unfortunately I suck at British accents! Better at Russian and French accents. oh and those accents of the stupid documentary boring voices. LOL_

_Oh and sorry guys I keep changing the name of the story :/_

_I felt it be better as "Romeo and Cinderella," than the original one. Sigh I ususally don't do this. Guess I was tired when I named it…_

Rin Pov.

"Alright Rin," Len said as we arrived at the karaoke place. "This is Mikuo, Miku, Kaito, Gumi and Teto. Trust none of them! I'm serious!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Miku… she's kinda…. Uh… how do I put this… CRAZY! Mikuo er… just stay away from him! Kaito is ok. Teto is crazy hyper 24/7 and gumi will just uh… cuddle you to death…probably,"

"Oh is that them?" I asked, pointing to a table with five people at it.

"Spot on, let's go," he said.

We walked over to the table and sat down.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH LEN! WE WERE WAITING! Do you haves these kiwis?" a girl with pink hair asked.

"Yes Teto, I have the key," Len said.

"Then let's go!" a guy with green hair said.

"I wanna sing first," a girl with long green hair said.

"Okey dokey, Miku-chan!" Teto sang.

We entered what I guessed was a sound-proof room.

"what do you wanna sing Miku?" a person , who I guessed was Kaito, asked.

"Hmm how about world is mine?" she requested.

"Okey dokey, whatever you say!" Kaito said.

A song started to play and Miku sang like an Angel.

_The number one princess in the whole world  
You should know by now how to please me  
OK?_

First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch  
Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?  
Third off, for every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply  
If you understand, my hand feels rather empty so hold it!

Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure  
I only want you to think that I'm super-cute... truly and genuinely

The number one princess in the whole world  
Remember that hey~ hey~  
You're not aloud to keep me waiting  
Just who do you think that I am?  
Now I want to go, and eat some sweets, where?  
Of course I mean now.

Ah! Check 1, 2... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

My fault? You know by now that I won't complain about such things  
Right? Can you hear me? Fine I'll repeat it...  
Oh, and also this. Get a white horse like in a book,  
and take me away  
If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess

Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure  
Though its alright to go and scold me, just a little bit

My only Prince in the whole world  
You should know that hey~ hey~  
Both our hands are empty  
Our words have been a little sad recently  
Why, why is that? Come on notice it faster

Oh! You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!

Fruit topped strawberry shortcake  
Pudding made with only the best of the best  
I will... I will try to hold back  
Don't go thinking that I'm greedy  
I can act proper as well  
You'll regret your words!

Naturally! Because I am...

The number one princess in the whole world  
I'll wander off if you don't always watch me  
I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!  
"Be more careful." And you turned away  
... But I think that you're more dangerous

Ah! Hey baby~ 3 ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

"Lovely," a girl, probably Gumi, commented.

"So Cinderella you wanna try a song?" Len asked.

"Um, no I don't sing. And stop calling me Cinderella!" I answered.

"Don't sing? HA! I'll pick a song for you!" he said, walking to the karaoke machine and looking up a song.

_Romeo and Cinderella._

"But that's a duet," I complained.

"I wanna sing too, duh," he smirked.

"Fine," I said as the music started playing.

_Don't let my romance  
End like Juliet's tragedy  
Take me away from here  
I feel like it now  
Good night, papa and mama  
Hope you have good dreams  
It's time adults should be asleep  
The enchanting smell of caramel  
I cross my legs shyly  
How far will we go tonight.  
Don't bite me, please be gentle  
I don't like bitter things  
Because I always eat mama's sweets  
If there is something you don't know  
You will be curious about it right?  
Show me everything  
Because it's you, I'll show you my *beep*  
I always wanted to become Cinderella  
Running out in only my uniform  
Magic, please stop time  
If not the bad guys will catch us  
I want to run away like Juliet  
But I don't want to be called by that name  
That's right, we're to be linked  
Or else it would be too boring  
Say, do you want to live together?  
I'll apply a bit of mascara  
I promise to be a good girl tomorrow  
For now, please forgive me  
The borderline of the black lace  
Secures nobody today  
How far are we going beyond it?  
I bite you so hard  
So hard that it hurts  
Because I'm the one you are falling in love with right?  
But papa seems to hate you  
You gave your hand  
Holding a collar for me  
Take me away my Romeo  
How far, I don't care  
The bell sounds like in Cinderella  
I'll leave my glass slipper  
So please find me  
Before my nightmare disturbs us  
Surely she did the same  
She dropped it on purpose  
That's right, I'm the same  
I him to endear me  
Look, I am here  
Please try to look into my heart  
It's filled with desire, isn't it?  
But it still isn't enough, still needs more things to fill it  
So much that maybe you can't be there anymore  
But then there isn't any meaning to it anymore.  
Happiness seems to be stored in a small box rather than a large one  
What should I do, at this rate  
I'd let you down  
But I'm also greedy like papa and mama  
That's right, it's best to accept my fate  
The Cinderella that will always tell lies  
Is to be eaten by the wolf  
What should I do? At this rate I will be eaten  
So save me before that happens, hey?_

"See Cinderella, you sing great!" Len teased.

"Quit that. My name is Rin for a reason," I stated.

"yeah don't be mean to Rinny," Mikuo said.

"thank you, Mikuo," I said.

"Hey he said Rinny not Rin!" Gumi pointed out.

"umm guys! We wasted a lot of time it's midnight! The place is closing," Kaito pointed out.

"Right, come on Cinderella time to go back to your evil step mother," Len said.

On my way home I couldn't see anything due to how dark it was, but I got a glance at Len for a moment. He didn't look to happy.

"Why?" oh… did I say that outloud?!

"What?" he asked.

"You just looked upset," I answered.

"Nah, just a bit disappointed. The day ended really quickly," he explained.

"Oh…," I said.

"Hmm? Disappointed that I wasn't upset about out date ending Cinderella?" he teased.

I quickly looked at him "Date!?"

"Who said anything about a date? Oh I see! Well if that's what you'd like to call it,"

"No!"

We finally had arrived at the house, and I looked to the balcony.

"How am I gonna get up there?" I asked.

"I don't know. Good luck, Cinderella," he said walking off.

WHAT!? How dare he just walk away like that?!

"Len isn't very helpful now is he?" someone asked.

"Who's there?" I asked the darkness around me.

_Kagami Cutie: CCLIFFHANGER! Again sorry for the title change… again!_


	3. Meeting Mikuo, truly

Kagami cutie: I can't believe it… how could I be failing civics!? I never fail anything!

Frustration in studying left me writing this.

Rin Pov.

"Who's there?" I asked into the darkness.

I heard nothing.

"Is this a joke? Show yourself!" I said. Suddenly a hand went over my mouth.

"Is that any way to talk to someone trying to help you? Rinny?" He asked.

"Mrrph!" I said.

Mikuo? What's he doing here? I thought he went home! The hand was removed, and I turned to see Mikuo in all his stupid glory.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A THEIF!" I shouted.

"So I'm guessing Romeo bailed out on ya huh? He NEVER helps anyone unless he gets entertainment from it!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Ignore you? Ha! If that's what you want me to do! Bye bye Rinny!" he said.

"Wait no! Help me get to my balcony!" I said.

"Princesses need to make up their minds! Alright prince charming will help you to your balcony!" he said, putting his hands on his hips and laughing proudly.

Princesses, Prince charming, Cinderella, Romeo!? IS THIS SOME KID OF JOKE!?

"So how about up that tree?" he asked.

"Never climbed one before…" I said, thinking about if that was a good idea or not.

"Well how about the front door?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my parents might b- SLEEPING! IM SO STUPID!" I shouted.

"Haha, alright good luck princess!" he said walking away.

I ran to the front door, and opened it.

Nobody. Unlike outside, this place had no moonlight. So I had to move around by touch.

Couch.

Tv.

Lamp.

Fake plant.

Stairs!

I carefully climbed up, wishing my eyes would adjust in fear of falling.

Ok now what? I can't tell anything different about doors.

There was one light coming from a room.

Did I … leave my lights on?!

I ran into the room.

No… this isn't my room.

It was the dogs'.

Don't. wake. Up. Don't wake up! I pled as I quietly shut the door.

Safe.

Pressure was getting to me. What if someone sees me?

There are very few things a girl can do outside the house at this time of night.

And how come I never seem to have bought another night gown? I can't sleep in this!

After about 3 more doors I found my room.

Double safe.

I plopped down on my bed, exhausted.

What to do now…

If the maid find me in this dress I'll HAVE to explain.

I stood and started rummaging through outfits.

Too fancy.

Too itchy.

Too… eww.

Too small.

Too big.

"ugh!" I threw my outfits to the ground.

I decided to look under my bed.

Let's see… old dolls.

Old shoes.

Old gloves.

Old hats.

…a bag of something that felt very… furry.

I hate wearing animals. Murdering animals for clothes is not good.

Suddenly something slid under my door.

A box?

I opened it.

Ah! Pajamas!

I took them out and put them on. Taking a second glance at the box I found a note.

_Think I'd really ditch you? _

_Yes?_

_Well I didn't think you'd actually trust Prince Charming down there._

_Stay away from him! Seriously!_

What's Len's problem? Mikuo seems very nice! When he isn't stalking you.

I sighed, and went to bed.

PLEASE let tomorrow be normal…

…

I woke up to the sun in my face.

"Stupid sun…" I muttered.

"Kagamine-san your awake! Today there is school! We must dress you in your spring uniform, the switch is today remember? No more summer outfits!"

The maids said, helping me out of bed.

I got dressed, the uniform to the private schools are ones I hate. Long sleeves with cuffs, down to my ankles, knee-high socks and high heel shoes.

"Wish I could just go to the public school, their outfits aren't stupid," I muttered.

"Oh really? I thought that the private school uniforms were pretty nice," I quickly turned to see Len sitting on my balcony.

"h-how long were you there!?" I asked.

"Don't worry I wasn't watching you get dressed!" he said.

"You- how did you get on my balcony?" I asked.

"Tree," he said.

"What's wrong with Mikuo?" I asked.

"Just… stay away from him. Promise me that?"

"Well if I knew why, it'd help!" I said.

"I have my reasons OK?!"

"Rin?" I looked towards the door, my parents!

"Oh no my pare-!" I turned back to see Len was gone "Oh,"

"Rin guess what!" My mother said, barging into the room. "Put on this new uniform! We finally got you into that Private school by the Shion Park!

"Really? How? It's packed!" I asked, aweing at the short skirt, knee-high socks and t-shirt with puffy sleeves and a frilled collar.

"well there was one… little… condition the owner, , wanted," she said.

"Yes?" I urged her to continue.

"Well, you have to live in a dorm…" she trailed off.

"Well that's not so bad," I said.

"and share it with… boys… and they told me to give you this note… Anyway hurry now! Don't want to miss your first day!" she said.

I rushed to put on my new uniform, stuffing the note in my pocket and rushing to eat my Pancakes and eggs," I took an orange for the road, and hopped into the limo.

"Hatsune Acadamy," I said. The driver imminently started driving.

As I ate my orange, I remembered the note and read it.

_Hmm hope you read our note Cinderella/Rinny._

_Our dorm number –yes that's Me, Mikuo and YOU- is 184_

_See you there Rinny!_

_;) Good luck Cinderella._

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagami cutie: poor poor Cinderel- I mean Rin!


	4. Roomies

Kagami cutie: how come the original story of the Little Mermaid is so sad? I mean they even made a vocaloid song that could send a child to tears!

I don't own vocaloid

Rin Pov.

I stood infront of the door, items in hand.

Why? Why did it have to be them? why not some nerdy boys smart enough to get a scholarship!? Or some nice girls? Why?

I sighed and put my suit case down to knock on the door.

"Rin-chan?" I turned to some familiar faces.

"Gumi, Teto? You go to this school too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's super fun here!" Teto said.

"Oh are you confused? What's your room number? This is Len's and Mikuo's," Gumi said.

"yeah. Mine now too," I said, trying to smile.

"O-oh, well here! Teto has a welcome gift for you!" Gumi explained.

Teto game a basket of French bread.

Nice gift…

"yeah well I better go now," I said.

"Good luck!" they said, running off somewhere.

I knocked.

…

I knocked again.

…

Once more.

…

Annoyed, I tried the door. It was open.

"I'm coming in!" I shouted, bringing all my stuff in.

How annoying. Not even gentleman enough to open the door!

I listened to the music coming from a hallway.

So they ARE here.

I walked over to the noise. It was coming from one of the three rooms, all had white boards on them with pen's hanging down.

_Len's Room. Mikuo and Teto officially not aloud!_

…

I won't even ask.

_Mikuo's room. I welcome all._

…

I'm not gonna open that creeps door.

The final door had nothing on it. I suspected it was mine and walked in.

The room was painted yellow, with green carpeting and green curtains on the windows.

I guess it was kinda pretty.

"Hey Cinderella!" a voice said.

Len walked out of what looked like a walk-in closet.

"Call me Rin! Cinderella is annoying!" I shouted. "And why aren't you in your room!?"

"I wanted to surprise you, why did you think I'd be in my room?"

"Well for one, it's yours. And two music is coming from it!"

"Music?" he looked confused, then suddenly gasped. "MIKUO!" he yelled running out of the room and into his.

I followed out of curiosity.

"Mikuo! Why are you in my room!? Can't you read?!get out!" Len yelled.

"Please Len, don't shout in front of my dearest Rinny!" Mikuo said.

"Your Rinny?! JUST GET OUT!" Len yelled.

"You guys are so idiotic," I said, walking to Mikuo and grabbing his ear.

"Ow!" he said. I pulled him by his ear out of the room. "Now you guys shut up!" I yelled.

I hate it here. I hate it here. Why? Why did you guys ruin everything?

I walked into my room and started unpacking.

Dumb guy. All of them are just stupid perverts. I bet my sister Is making out with that purple hair freak!

When I finally finished packing I remembered the sign on the door.

I looked at it for a moment, thinking.

Finally a simple thought came to my head.

_Rin's Room. NO BOYS ALOUD!_

"Aww," I heard.

I turned to see Mikuo.

"I'm serious, no boys," I said.

"How cruel. Well come into my room for a moment will you?" he asked.

'Just stay away from him' Len's words suddenly echoed in my mind.

No, Len is an idiot!

"Sure," I said.

We walked into his room. It was neat, and the color green was everywhere.

"Alright so Rin, I suspect Len has warned you to stay away from me correct?" he asked.

"Correct," I said.

"Well… I'll tell you why. I trust you enough that you won't go around telling everyone," he said. I nodded "Well, it's kind of a long story, sit down,"

We sat on the bed.

"It was a long time ago. Well… a couple years ago. I was having a picnic with everyone at that beach with the cliff. Miku wanted to try cliff diving, and wandered away from the group without telling anyone. Me and Miku were dating at the time. So I was watching her like a hawk. If something happened to her I wouldn't know what to do. I thought she went to watch the dolphins that came around that time of year. Suddenly I saw her looking too far off the edge. I thought she would fall, so I ran up the cliff just to be able grab her arm, but she jumped anyway, and I lost grip. I think only Len saw, and thought I had pushed her. Later I visited her in the hospital. She was acting strange. I didn't know why, but she seemed clueless of her surroundings.

Then the cops came in. someone told them I pushed her. They dragged me away to jail. Miku walked into the hall and watched us with a clueless expression, I yelled her name, but she just smiled and waved, clueless.

That's all that happened, we never talk much anymore,"

I felt tears rush down my cheeks, he was being dragged away by the cops and his girlfriend just stood there and smiled?!

"Hey! What's wrong why are you crying?!" Mikuo said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wouldn't think she was all that clueless!" I said.

"It's not your fault, and she had brain damage, she didn't know what was going on!"

"No, no one can be that dumb that she would just smile and wave at someone being pulled away! And it was braindamage not amnesia! She would know that you're her boyfriend, and that those are cops!" I shouted.

I probably sound so dramatic and stupid!

"Yeah, but she was probably traumatized an-,"

"That makes no difference! She wouldn't be so traumatized that she would just… leave you being dragged away like that like that!"

Before I knew it our faces were closer than I wanted.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I looked to the door, seeing Len.

"Len," I said in surprise.

His face seemed to have a strange look, soon turning back to normal.

"I'm going to the park, just so you guys know," he said before walking away.

"Let me guess you're going to run after him now?" Mikuo asked.

"sorry, but I gotta see if he's ok. I'll be back soon, ok'?" I said, running out.

I found Len sitting on a bench in the park.

"Rin?"

Kagami cutie:I hope this chapter was good. Was it?


	5. Apologizes and awkward situations!

Kagami cutie: Heylo! It's chapter… what is it again? 5? 6?

Oh well! Here's the chapter!

Oh and for anything I find a little confusing I'll start putting (insert number here) ex: (1)

And then explain it at the bottom!

_3_

I looked around the part, Len was lying under the shade of a cherry tree.

"Len!" I ran up to him, but he was asleep.

How could he just sleep that fast!?

"Len?" I poked him, trying to wake him up.

"Len," I pushed his shoulder.

"Le-!" Len pulled me down onto his chest (1).

'never mind!' I thought 'keep sleeping!'

If Len found me with him like this – I could feel my cheeks heat up- I'll never go a day with out him teasing! I'm dieing.

I tried my best to get away, but even in his sleep his grip was strong!

No no no no! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

I pulled away once more, and suddenly his arms kept me still this time.

No…

"Hmm? Cinderella running away from the ball so soon?"

I'm DEAD.

"L-len!" I shouted.

Smart Rin. Real smart.

"Haha! You should see your face! It looks like a tomato!" he laughed. "Well I guess I can take your apology,"

"But I haven't said it yet," I said.

"Hm? Then what's this?" He asked.

"You grabbed me in your sleep!" I said pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh? Then how will you apologize now?" he was smirking his face off.

And actually, I had no idea how anyway.

"Uh… I-I didn't think of anything actually! Guess I didn't think this through! Hahaha!" I feel like an idiot!

"Oh well I known one way, but one way only. Seems like my brain isn't cooperating today,"

No!

No!

No!

No!

NO!

"what is it then?" I asked.

KILL ME NOW!

NO!

"listen to my story,"

What?

You mean I don't have to…

Really?

Th-this is all it is?

"That's it?!" I asked, happy.

"Disappointed?" he smirked.

"No! no! talk!" I ordered.

"Alright, Mikuo pushed Miku. PUSHED HER, and I know why. So does Gumi. She was going shopping one day and saw him watching Miku lip lock with some purple-haired idiot. Just made out with her then and there. So it only makes sense that out of fury he'd push Miku off that clip. I don't care what that guy says SHE WASN'T ALWAYS MESSED UP IN THE HEAD," he was shaking with fury.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Purple hair!? I only know one person with purple hair! It's the guy dating my sister! Gakupo is his name! when did this happen?" I asked.

"Around uh… maybe a week before the accident, which was three months ago," he explained.

"Len! Len! Len! Len! Len!" I was shaking him, exited.

"WHAT!?"

"I loath Gakupo, he started dating my sister FOUR months ago! He cheated on her with Miku he-,"

"Rin? Your sister goes to the Hatsune Academy correct?" Len asked.

"Yeah so?"

"Then let's go tell her, it's just a few minutes away by Limo,"

"right… you have your limo?" I asked.

"I was hoping you did,"

"Shoot, how long of a walk is it?"

"An hour,"

"Too long, class starts in an hour and a half! We won't make it back,"

"Phone?"

"Yeah that's perfect! Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure,"

I sat up, which I was surprised I didn't bother to do when he let go, and took the phone.

Ringing….

Ringing…. I put it on speaker

"LEN! Do not call me I want nothing to do with you and stay away from my sister do you here me!?"

"Onee-chan?"

"Rin!? Why do you have Len's phone?! ASK FOR A TRANSFER IN ROOMS!"

"Onee calm down! Listen Gakupo cheated on you!"

"What? No way! stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Y-you- yes you are! Gakupo LOVES me! I mean we eve- never mind your too young!"

Len took the phone.

"Ah the ugly not-so-step sister should watch her mouth!" he said.

"Len!" I glared.

"Len. Stay away from Rin! OMG are you guys sharing a bedroom!?" Luka yelled.

"No," Len said, "and Rin is telling the truth. He was lip locking with Miku four months ago,"

"Huh? So what we started dating four weeks ago," Luka said confused.

Len hung up.

"Sheesh Rin, why would you say that without checking?!" he asked.

"I-I was pretty sure!"

"Now you need to apologize again,"

"I don't want another story! We don't have time! We have to get ready for school!"

"Who said anything about a story?"

"Well you did earlier,"

"I want a different apology,"

"Eh?"

That's when I realized how close he was.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Shoot!

Our noses brushed each other.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

So close… can't move.

"S-s-stop,"

"What? I can't use you so that guy can't see me?"

"Guy?" I felt stupid.

"Yeah, stupid Akaito. Kaito's twin," he said. Guess I should tell you to avoid… ok he's gone,"

"Who to avoid?"

"Yeah that would be Haku, Akaito, Rinto, Neru and Nero, anyone with my name, Ted, Zatsune and if you DO befriend Rinto , I mean he isn't the worst the problem is his #1 stalker-,"

"HEY LEN! THE BELL'S GONNA RING YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND BETTER GET READY!" Kaito yelled.

He looked at me, I wonder if he read my thoughts.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND," he yelled.

Then he looked at me again, and smirked.

"YET!"

"Mean," I muttered.

"Alright Juliet, Romeos gotta run away before the… uh… Montagues or whatever come and get me,"

"Please! Let CAPULETS chop your head off for all I care!"

"Mean," he smirked.

He held out a hand, and I took it.

Suddenly, he let go.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry princess! Let me apologize!"

It happened so quickly, I don't even remember how I was pinned to the ground. Little to less how Len's lips ended up on mine.

I couldn't move, I was to shocked!

The one thing I feared the whole time I was here just happened!

As quick as it happened it ended.

"Hey Rin?"

"W-what?"

"Your super cute when you blush,"

What was I… what was I supposed to do?

"nice to know I left you speechless,"

"I-I… why can't the bell just ring?!"

"sorry, want me to apologize again?"

"NO!"

"Was it really th-,"

"Len? What the hell!?" I looked toward where the voice was heard.

"Mikuo!" I shouted.

Oh wait… I'm in this position again!

_-.-_

Kagami cutie: Well? How was the chapter ?

EDIT: forgot the (1)! if you couldn't figure that scene out it's kinda like that MMD scene "it's not what it looks like!" with Rin and len


	6. forgiveness, & Cats, with horror soon

Kagami: I am back with a day of no homework for once!

Sorry for the wait.

…

"Mikuo!" I shouted.

"Well, I came here to give you your backpacks before the bell rang. Did NOT expect a make out session!" Mikuo yelled, dropping our backpacks to the ground.

"We weren't making out," Len said.

"Sure looked like it… WOULD YOU GET OFF OF HER!?" I hadn't even noticed Len was still on top of me.

"Maybe I don't wanna," Len smirked.

"LEN! Fine. That's ok I'll just pick the movie tonight!" Mikuo smirked.

"Noo! Not a stupid movie you liked four billion years ago that you will complain about the whole time!" Len whined.

"We are watching a movie?" I asked.

"Always on Mondays," Len explained.

"GET OFF HER!" Mikuo shouted once again.

"Alright alright!" Len sighed, getting off of me, and taking a seat near by.

I stood up, and took my back pack. "Thanks Mikuo," I flashed Mikuo a smiled, but in return got a glare.

_DRIIIING_

"Look that's the bell! Gotta go bye!" I yelled, running off to my first class.

Everything was boring. So I took a "break" in the last class.

I walked around the school a bit, and surprisingly I ran into Mikuo.

"Mikuo hi!" I whisper-yelled.

He looked around a second, then suddenly dragged me threw an exit door.

"WHAT THE HELL RIN!? First you were gonna kiss me? Then you kiss Len instead! Do you just seduce every guy you meet?! Who's next? Kaito!?" Mikuo yelled-whispered.

"I didn't kiss him! He pinned me down, and kissed me!" I accused.

"That son of a… er. Just forget it then!" Mikuo turned away. "You do believe me right? About Miku?"

The sudden question left me thinking.

Did I? if Gumi saw… and if Len saw… and if Gakupo admits it then… then it's all we have to go on right? Mikuo would be the guilty party, Len wouldn't lie like that would he?

"I don't know who do believe," I said truthfully. "I don't want any part of this anymore"

"I just want you to know I won't hurt you!" Mikuo shouted.

"Of course you won't!" I smiled "I didn't think you would!"

Mikuo stared at me for a fraction of a second, as if rendering what I just said, then held his arms open. I of course hugged him.

He walked back inside "See you in the dorm!"

I looked up toward the huge school, Len was looking out the window in a possible day dream.

What was he thinking about?

I decided that while I'm outside to go to the dorm early.

Sneaking pass a few Campus Walkers, people who made sure no one skipped, I eventually made it inside.

I grew bored easily. So I took the time to read some manga in my room.

Boring. Boring. Kissing. Boring. Boring. Does anything ever happen in this book!?

I threw the manga at the wall, and mentally groaned remembering i forgot to give it back to that girl at my old school.

I should have went back to class like Mikuo.

I sat up from my bed, looking out the window. Birds. Loud, Annoying birds. Len must be a bird. He is loud and annoying. Staring at them made me feel like... a stalker i guess, but I wanted them to do something intresti-

"AHH!" I fell back as a cat suddenly jumped to the windowsill.

"Stupid cat!" I yelled, sitting up.

The cat started clawing at the window, pleading to come in.

Feeling sad for the thing, I opened the window. I, unfortunately, had a sleepy cat on my bed.

"get off," I muttered, putting the cat on the floor. It just got right back on my bed, and i put it on the floor again. This happened five times before I gave up.

Finally i ended up staring at a sleepy cat.

I sighed, sitting on the bed next to the cat. It opened one eye, as if he was watching my every move. I slowly moved my hand to touch his fur, after I was sure it would scratch my eyes out, I started to pet it.

"Lu li la lu li la," I sang softly, watching the cat drift into slumber.

"RIN WE'RE HERE!" I heard either Len or Mikuo yell.

"Oh no!" Len shouted, as he glanced into my room with pure horror "IT'S THE CAT!"

"What's wrong? does it have fleas?" I asked.

"Hurry! Throw i out the window before 96 Neko get's here!" Len said, shooing the cat toward the window.

"Who?" I asked. Luckily someone who made sense came into the room.

"96 neko, the 96th descendent of the Nekozawa or for short 'Neko' family," Mikuo explained.

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Len-kun! Len-kun! my poor kitty came into your apartment and- theirs a girl here!" some guy yelled from the hallway.

"SHOO CAT SHOO!" Len pleaded.

"Lennykinz why is this girl here? Is Mikuo finally getting a girlfriend my wuvy dovey shnookie kinz?" the guy ran into the room, revealing an exact replica of Len, with cat ears for some strange reason. Then I realized it. He was gay! Wait... wuvy duvey shnookie kinz?

"Hi 96 neko!" I smiled.

"Don't smile at him! Unless... he may just go straight! Smile for the neko Rin!" Len pleaded, trying to climb out the window.

"Ah! Lenny no! Don't go for a walk now!" the boy turned to me ,"You Rin, should know your roommate has a strange condition where he must climb out windows whenever, me, his love is near!" 96 Neko sighed.

"Actually I'm pretty sure that isn't it," I felt the stupidness of this guy surround the room.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you see Len isn't exactly your biggest fan," I admitted, as Len stopped his trip out of the window.

"Rin- you actually said it!" Mikuo looked at me in horror.

"so what? I know for a fact Len is not gay, unlike this guy," I flashed a smile to this neko boy "No offense Neko-kun,"

"I don't believe you! I can see from the passion in your eyes you are in love with him!" Neko-kun yelled.

"Really neko?" Len smirked, slowly climbing back into the room.

I frowned, Neko is giving Len ideas!

"I vote Neko-kun should leave," I grabbed the cat, and walked to the window.

"what are you doing with Lenny-kun!?" Neko cried.

"He named a cat after you!?" I yelled a Len.

"Len is hot enough to be a cat!" Neko shouted.

"guilty as charged! I think..." Len said.

I threw the cat into a tree, causing Neko to run away.

"And Mikuo. WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING! Oh you made popcorn?" I felt quite enraged that he just sat and watched.

"Duh! It's movie night! Can't have a movie with out popcorn! And by the way, that was the best movie I've seen in a long time!" Mikuo laughed.

"So I was thinking. instead of a movie... we hook the amnesia game up to the TV, and see how long we can go with out dieing or screaming," Len suggested.

"Amnesia? I guess that's a cool idea," Mikuo agreed.

"I have no say in this, do I?" I asked.

"Not one," Len smirked "Ya know, How about we play Slender instead? i heard that game makes any girl scream their head off,"

"I'm in!" Mikuo shouted.

Feeling bored, I took a trip. To the couch. To wait for the dumb guys to make a decision.

-...-

Kagami- video game horror time next chapter!


	7. My horror, their soon-to-be fight

Kagami- I don't own vocaloid.

…..

The guys finally made a darn decision.

"SO…" Mikuo started.

"No movie, no video game. Bed time," Len finished.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping up "It's like seven,"

"To bad, bed now," Mikuo said.

I pouted, and went to my room, sitting down.

Those idiot guys, I can't even sleep!

..

An hour passed, no sleep.

Now, I was just thirsty.

I got up, and was surprised to see the lights on.

I walked through the hallway, and took a left. I skipped the exit, and walked into kitchen.

I opened the fridge, but was sad to see not a single fluid.

Damn. I closed the fridge, and behind it was Len, in all his pride and glory. Also with the last water bottle.

"What's wrong Rin? Feeling peckish?" Len asked.

"I'm just thirsty," I smiled.

"Hm, well I just happen to have a nice, cold water bottle here. Want some?" Len smirked.

"Could I?" I asked.

"Why of course!" Len smiled.

He opened the bottle, then I _thought_ he would hand it to me. Instead, I found myself watching him fill his mouth with the oh-so-needed liquid.

I pouted, and was about to keep looking for something else.

That's when he pulled my arm, and closed the space between us.

HE WAS KISSING ME AGAIN!

This time, a slightly warm liquid filled my mouth.

The water! He expects me to drink it!

My eyes widened as I unconsciously swallowed.

No… that must have been full of germs! I'll be sick!

Len pulled away "Hope that helped, buh bye Rin!" And just like that, he left.

I can't believe he did that!

I stood in shock for a while, before running into Len's room and smacking him on the head.

Stupid Len… I ended up muttering that for a while, and stumbled into Mikuo's room by accident.

"Oh sorry!" I shouted.

"Ah no problem Rin," Mikuo smiled, sitting up from his place in bed.

This wasn't my most lucky day…

"Well, Rin? Why not give Mikuo a big hug?" Mikuo asked, holding his arms out.

No thank you…

"No uh… I gotta go. I'm tired now," I smiled, backing out of the room.

"Pleases?" Mikuo asked, giving me puppy eyes.

"N-no I'm really tired!" I tried again.

"PLEASE?" he whined.

"Fine, just quiet down!" I gave in, annoyed.

"Yaay!" Mikuo smiled.

I walked over, and gave Mikuo a hug.

I happened to of ended up trapped there, as he slowly fell asleep.

I could just FEEL the soul leave my body.

"Mi-kuo! Pl-ea-se let go!" I begged, trying to get air, and away from his tight grip.

"no, Rin is to warm, and cuddly…" Mikuo muttered, nuzzling hid face into my neck.

"Mikuo! Please?" I begged.

"MM ok!" Mikuo smiled, letting go.

I jumped up from the bed, and ran to _my_ room this time. Only to find Len in it!

"of course!" I mumble.

"Back for one more dance Cinderella?" Len asked.

"No! now get out of my bed you stupid Romeo!" I yelled.

"No, don't think I will," Len smirked.

"Come on! Seriously? First Mikuo now you!?" I yelled "This is a horror!"

Len smirked.

"So we scared you? Freaked you out? Messed with your brain?"

"Yes you did! You creepy weirdo!" I shouted.

"MIKUO WE DID IT!" Len shouted.

Mikuo ran into the room, same smirk as Len's planted on his face.

"That," he said "was your own horror,"

"You guys are mean!" I announced.

"Hmm, maybe, but it was worth it!" They laughed.

I pouted, and they discussed what they did.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Mikuo yelled.

"Kissed her, and made her drink water," Len smirked.

"All I got was a hug! Darn you Len Kaga-idiot!"

"Ooh I'm so insulted,"

It kinda went on like that the rest of the night, and I really wanted morning to come soon.

…

Kagami: IT WAS SHORT! I know! But it's like eleven at night I'm TIRED!


	8. Let's go to the mall!

Kagami: I forgot… all about this story T^T terrible I am

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Ok, so I thought my embarrassing night would end in the morning, it didn't.

Mikuo, continued to be mad at Len for stealing a kiss from me, when he only got a hug.

It started that morning, I woke up nice, and early that Tuesday morning, happy to see today there was no school due to an 'accident' in the kitchen.

I went right into the kitchen, to see Mikuo making breakfast.

"Food!" I said happily.

"Ah good morning Rinny!" Mikuo smiled, setting some eggs onto the table.

I sat down, and was surprised to see no fork for me to use.

"Mikuo, could I have a fork?" I asked.

"Of course!" Mikuo said, digging into the drawer, and pulling out a fork.

Mikuo walked over, and hung the fork in front of my face. As soon as I reached for it, he stabbed an egg.

"open up~!" he said.

Eh!? He wanted to feed me!?

Subconsciously I opened my mouth, I was too hungry.

Mikuo hand fed me part of the egg.

"What the hell?" Len said, walking into the room.

"Just feeding Rinny, problem?" Mikuo asked, seeming innocent.

"YES PROBLEM! No normal person does that!" Len said.

"Um, I recall last night you did something similar," Mikuo defended.

"No! nothing like this! Your treating her like a baby!" Len shouted.

"Ya know what, I don't care anymore!" Mikuo suddenly cupped my face with his hands, and kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss, but you must say it was kinda expected at some point in this fight.

He pulled away, and I took a quick look at Len.

Len seemed surprised at the boldness of Mikuo.

"Argh! Rin let's leave!" Len yelled, walking to me, and grabbing my arm.

"Hey she has a choice!" Mikuo shouted.

"I know that! It's obvious she rather escape from this hell hole, than have us fight for hours on end," Len said.

"Well that does sound nice!" I said.

"See!" Len yelled.

"Wel-,"

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Someone ran through the door.

We all turned to see an excited Gumi, happy Kaito, Confused Miku, and very hyper Teto.

"Oh… did we come at a wrong time Mikuo-kun?" Miku asked, tilting her head to the side.

"This is quite the strange sight," Kaito said.

Yes, Len was pulling on one arm, Mikuo still had his hand on a fork that seemed like it could be a weapon.

"I'd love to go shopping!" I smiled.

"I'll go," Len said, standing up straight.

"I'll go too!" Mikuo said, standing also.

"Uh alright," Teto said, looking almost serious.

I ran ahead, happy to escape the scene, but of course my shoe had fallen off when I ran down the stairs.

How bad could my day get? I mean this is just asking for Len to tease me! So corny! WAY corny.

"Ok, Cinderella, your making this too easy," Len agreed.

"Not my fault my shoe decided to be an idiot today," I defended.

"Well guess I'll just have to carry Cinderella all the way to the mall!" Len sighed.

WAIT WHAT!? I'm fine with you doing the corny shoe thing now!

Len ran over, and picked me up bridal style.

"P-put me down!" I ordered.

"Cinderella doesn't like when Romeo carries her?" Len asked, and I noticed the others had caught up with us.

How embarrassing!

"Len stop harassing her," Kaito said, uninterested.

"Kawaii! Len-kun I wanna be carried!" Teto yelled.

"are you a princess?" Len asked.

"Well… no," Teto pouted.

"Than sorry, go ask Mikuo," Len laughed.

"Please let me down," I begged, fearing the fact I was being carried down the stairs.

"don't trust me?" Len asked.

"Of course I don't!" I yelled.

"Ow, that hurts my feelings. What a mean princess,"

"Oh just shut up, will you?" an aggravated Mikuo asked, being annoyed by Teto.

"fine, fine!" Len said, setting me down.

We walked all the way to the mall, and the whole time Teto was bugging everyone to buy her candy, because she didn't bring money.

"PLEASE Rin-chan!" Teto whined as we arrived.

"No! I'm not buying you any candy!" I yelled.

"Len! Rin won't buy me candy!" Teto whined.

"Why are you crying to me about it!?" Len asked as we walked into the mall.

"Well you're her boyfriend!" Teto whined.

Apparently Mikuo just came back from buying a drink, and happen to have been drinking when he heard that. In so, he ended up having a coughing fit.

"We are NOT dating," I corrected.

"Oh, so your dating Mikuo!" Teto smiled.

"Not yet," Mikuo said with a cheeky smile.

I brushed that off, knowing fighting would make it worse.

We ended up splitting into groups, girls in one, guts in the other.

"Ooooh! Rin look!" Gumi squealed, pointing to some store.

"What? It's just a manga store," I shrugged.

"Uh have you never read manga!?" Teto asked.

"Yeah I've read naruto, and Inuyasha, a little Yu-gi-oh," I said.

"You mean guy manga?"Miku asked.

"There's a difference?" I asked.

"Um, yeah! Guy manga has fighting, and stuff. Girl manga, or Shoujo manga, is meant for girls! It's bound to make any girl squeal when their favorite couple kisses!" Gumi explained, making a big deal about it.

"Uh yeah, not into any of that stuff," I said truly.

"What!?" Teto screamed "You haven't even read Shugo chara!? This is my worst nightmare! It's my favorite,"

"Alright! You don't need to read any manga," Gumi said, turning her back "But you can't shop with us either!"

"What!?" I yelled "Just because I won't read manga, I get ditched!?"

"Yeah! Bye," Teto yelled, running into the store.

"See ya Rin," Gumi said, following Teto in.

Miku was one to stay behind.

"You going with them?" I asked.

"No…" she said, walking over to me.

"Oh, well where would you like to go?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said plainly.

"Oh well let's walk around, we can talk until we find a store we're interested in," I smiled.

"Your nice," she said.

She's always barely showing emotion, sometimes she can act happy, but mostly she's got that blank look on her face.

Yet…. Seeing now that I'm with her might as well get some facts.

"So... have you met Gakupo? I just met him a few weeks ago! I heard he's a good kisser, you get to him yet?" I said, trying not to throw up in the process.

"you want to know what really happened on the beach, right?" She asked.

"yes," I said.

"Well, I'll tell you," she said, motioning towards a bench.

I'll finally know…

…

Kagami: we'll finally know….

I don't know any mangas mentioned….


	9. Secrets are told

Kagami…

The highlight of your day

The long-awaited secrect.

The short, short wait.

It's finally come

A secret to be told.

By a girl with teal hair.

Such a secret….

…but…

Why lie?

~ A terrible poem… by your author… of this funny, yet secretive story.

I do not own vocaloid!

….

"It's true. I kissed Gakupo. It was a dare from Akaito. It meant nothing. Gakupo, and I were on a date. He told me of his trip to America. He went sky diving, and cliff diving there. So naturally, Monkey hear Monkey do. I wanted to try cliff diving. Yet, I became scared at the last second, that's when I got pushed. It was by accident though. Mikuo tried to help me get away from the cliff, but instead his hand caused me to flinch, and I fell. When in the hospital, I full intentions of getting Mikuo out of jail. During his trial I explained to the judge what happened. In secret of course, in so Mikuo was claimed innocent," Miku explained.

"Why… why did you never tell Mikuo, or Len?" I asked.

"It isn't fun that way, I wouldn't be able to watch them fight," She said.

"That's awful!" I said, standing.

Miku grabbed my collar, and pulled me near her.

With clenched teeth she hissed "And you won't ruin that fun for me!"]

I stared at her.

She's crazy.

She's mad!

She's dangerous…

I ran off, officially promising to stay away from her.

Gumi, and Teto left the manga store, and I found myself wandering the store.

I sighed. How will I keep all this from Mikuo, and Len?"

I looked around, and got a glimpse of Len heading towards the food court.

I ran after him, but I fell over my own shoe lace.

I'm an idiot.

I stood, embarrassed, and looked around.

I couldn't see Len, but I headed into the food court anyway.

I looked around until I found him.

"Hm? Juliet can't wait for her Romeo?" Len asked, eating a banana split.

I should tell…but… Miku seems dangerous.

"I got lost," I somewhat lied.

"Where's Gumi, and Teto? Where's Miku?" Len asked.

"They ditched me," I said.

"Sounds horrible," Len said, scooting over "Wanna sit?"

I sat with him, and he continued to eat, "So why would anyone ditch my princess?"

"I didn't want to go into the manga store," I explained, ignoring the 'My Princess' comment.

"Harsh," Len said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

If he tries anything in a public place, I swear I'll smash his face into the wall.

"Girls are mean," Len said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I sighed, remembering my conflict with Miku.

"But the princess is absolutely adorable, no matter what the circumstances," Len smiled.

He's so annoying.

"Hey Rin, want some ice cream? I'll buy you some," Len suggested.

"No I'm good, but why were you alone?" I said, realizing Kaito wasn't in sight.

"Ah Kaito found his girlfriend, and went after her," Len sighed, taking a large bite of icecream.

"Oh," I said, considering telling the truth.

It could be bad for me… Miku is defiantly dangerous.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Len said.

"I know the truth," I said, not giving to many details.

"And you found out Mikuo's a bad guy?" Len smiled in victory.

"Not exactly…" I said, noticing Miku nearby.

She's spying, just perfect.

Len removed his arm.

"So you believe his story," he said, looking slightly angry.

"Nope," I said.

"Well which of us is right?" Len asked.

"It's kind of 50/50," I said.

"So what happened?" he asked.

I saw Miku stare at me, as if saying 'shut up before you get hurt'.

Miku was truly scary right now. This was a secret she wanted me to keep, but I'm afraid if I don't she's do something really, REALLY bad.

"I can't say," I explained "Miku wants to keep it a secret, Sorry,"

"Secret?" he laughed "You don't need to keep her secret. This is important,"

"I do need to keep it secret," I said, frightened that the more I talked the angrier Miku seemed to get.

"Juliet never kept a secret from Romeo until the bitter end," Len pouted.

"well I'm not Juliet," I said.

"of course you are!" he said, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me close.

Someone's getting his face pounded into the floor when we get home.

"Your my princess of course. That makes you my Juliet, too," he nuzzled his face into my neck, and I noticed people staring.

Dear god this is embarrassing!

"Len..." Mikuo approached the table, holding an ice cream cone in hand.

"Hm, hello Mr. Wolf. Come to eat dear Cinderella? Or is that ice cream cone satisfying enough?" Len asked.

"Hi Mikuo, I'm being tortured!" I said in a sarcastic happy voice.

Mikuo looked questioning, before sitting next to me.

"Rin found out the truth, but Miku wants her to keep it secret," Len said, pulling away from me.

"What? No fair! Well can she say who's right?" Mikuo ask.

"It's kind of 50/50," I explained.

"that's great, just great!" Mikuo said, catching some melting ice cream.

"Len! Mikuo!" Gumi had run up to the table.

"That was so fun! But there's school tomorrow, so we gotta go home," Teto pouted.

"Alright, let's go Cinderella!" Len said, standing up.

Mikuo sat in his seat, it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Mikuo, we got to go home," I said, poking his cheek.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Mikuo said, standing.

What's he thinking about?

…

Kagami: procrastinate…. So much


	10. Art, Cafe, gossip

Kagami: well, it's Wednesday! That mean you guys will get a new chapter every Wednesday!

I may have procrastinated on this a bit… I was reading Marshell Lee x Fionna fanfics, haha!

Well now that I'm done with that might as well say:

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ^_^

Let's see how this goes.

I don't own vocaloid

….

Well Len has seen pretty satisfied rubbing his fifty percent victory in Mikuo's face whenever he can, while Mikuo seemed very… out of it.

I happened to have found myself avoiding both of the boys, but of course curiosity got the best of me. So while Len wasn't home I found my way to Mikuo's door.

"Len go away! I don't care!" Mikuo yelled after I knocked.

"It's Rin! Let me in?" I requested.

The door opened.

"Sorry!" he apologized, opening the door even wider to welcome me in.

"No problem," I smiled, walking to sit in a chair at his desk.

"So what brings you to my room?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"I wanted to know what's making you act so… weird," I explained.

"Weird?" Mikuo laughed.

I nodded.

"I can assure you I'm fine," He smiled.

"You just seemed really out of it, all gloomy, and spaced out," I explained further.

Mikuo seemed to have sighed "I'm just a bit worried," he explained.

"About what?" I asked.

"I just… what if I did push Miku? By accident, and now she hates me!" he sighed.

"She doesn't hate you. No worries!" I smiled.

Mikuo looked out the window, and leaned onto the headboard of the bed.

"what about you?" he asked after a while.

"I already told you, I don't want to be involved," I said plainly.

"Yeah, but your opinion may have changed after knowing the truth," He explained.

"It will never change," I said, turning to see what was actually on the desk.

A picture. Now photographed, but drawn.

Seemed like a drawing of, if I'm not a total idiot, simply a girl.

By the angle you can't see much of her face, because it is covered by her long, straight, black hair. She was wearing a simple black, and gray school uniform. She seemed sitting at a desk, and doodling at her desk.

"Did you draw this?" I asked, holding up the interesting picture.

"Uh, yeah it's just Ayano Tateyama from my math class," He explained.

"Do you have any more pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the cupboard on the right," He said pointing to the right of the desk.

Leaning down, and opening the cupboard I found a neat stack of drawings. They even had dates on them, which I thought was kind of professional.

6/2/11

A picture of Miku with black hair, she also seemed to have black eyes, and her usual outfit was black. She seemed to be smiling, but the picture seemed sad.

6/27/11

A picture of… kaito? Again, all black, gray, and white. Unlike Miku's, Kaito seemed very happy.

7/30/11

A picture of Len, and as I expected black, gray, and white. He seemed kinda… what is it? Maybe bored?

12/28/11

A Christmas theme picture of Miku, Len, Kaito, and Teto

1/12/12

A picture of Gumi, as expected similar to the others.

3/3/12

A picture of the whole group of us. Well, minus me.

5/31/12

A drawing of me

I seemed fairly… happy-go-lucky

The stack went right back to the first, and I turned to Mikuo.

"There aren't that many," I pointed out.

"I have a lot at home, but I don't draw much here," Mikuo explained.

"Oh well did you do the Spanish homework?" I asked, remembering the day was ending, and I haven't started.

"I'll learn Spanish when I want to! Why can't we choose the language? I'd like to learn English or French," he yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat "something fun!"

"Well I guess I'll just get it from Gumi," I sighed, standing up "guess I'll be leaving now,"

"So soon? Len isn't even home yet, we could go somewhere or do something," he suggested.

"Anywhere in mind?" I asked, fully up to not sitting in my room the rest of the way.

"We could catch a movie, or go to the school café," He said.

"I could go for something to eat," I smiled.

"Cool, just give me a second to find me wallet," he said looking through a few things.

I decided to wait by the door for Mikuo.

"_No way!" _I heard from outside.

I pressed my ear to the door.

"_Yep she is totally cheating on Len with Mikuo!"_

"_What!? I get Mikuo's really sweet, but why cheat on Len!? Len's so… Len," _

"_I know!"_

"_Well we are here! When did you hear Len was going to come home?"_

"_Soon I hope! When he hears the truth, he'll defiantly dump that slut,"_

Slut!? Are they talking about me!?

I could just feel the anger rise, I'm not dating anyone! Dumb gossip!

"_Who is this chic anyway?"_

"_I donno, she's been here a couple weeks. I heard that she even got Mikuo to have no intrest at all in Miku!"_

"_She hasn't even recovered yet! How cruel!"_

"_I hope Mikuo isn't in it too! He's kinda cute,"_

"_Shut up! Don't you know we're right outside remember!"_

"_oops! I forgot!" _

"_It's fine I doubt he heard,"_

"Rin what are you doing?" Mikuo asked, seeing me with my ear to the door.

"Shh, come listen," I whispered, pointing to the door, "I believe they are talking about us,"

He walked over, and pressed his ear to the door.

"_Shouldn't Len be here now!?"_

"_He probably can't wait to get home to his slut! He's all the way across campus give him a second!"_

"Slut?" Mikuo whispered, confused.

"I think they are referring to me," I explained "From what I know they think me, or somebody, is cheating on Len with you,"

"_Ok, we need to get the girl's name! I don't really like the 'S' word,"_

"_it's Rin, or Ren maybe, Rui? It starts with an 'R',"_

Mikuo, looking stern, and upset, swung the door open to reveal a girl in our Spanish named Lily, and some other girl with redish hair.

"O-oh! Hi Mikuo! Oh, and you have that girl with you," the red head stuttered.

"You don't mean 'slut'!? What the hell Rin isn't dating anyone!?" Mikuo shouted.

"What?! Of course she is! She's cheating on YOU!" Lily said, poking Mikuo's chest very disrespectfully.

"Oh SHUT UP! I'm single, she's single, and I'm pretty sure Len is too!" Mikuo shouted, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me away from the crowd.

"Hey Mikuo! Slow down!" I requested as we entered the campus.

Mikuo seemed surprised by my statement, and let go.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand them talking about you like that," Mikuo apologized.

"It's fine, I just don't understand why you are so angry!" I stated, and continue to walk to the campus café.

"I just don't take insults very lightly," he stated, walking beside me.

"Sure," I said as we entered the café, and walked up to the person at the desk.

"Two chocolate ice cream cones," Mikuo said.

"Coming right up, just take a seat… over there!" the lady pointed to an empty booth, which we sat in.

A ring came from the door, and two people walked in.

"If we combine the b acid, with the c acid we should make a-," a blonde said to a guy, I couldn't really see him from behind the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The boy, whose voice sounded like Len's, said.

"just go find a seat!" the girl shouted.

Indeed, it was Len. Indeed, he choose to sit with us. Indeed, my peace was ruined.

…..

Kagami: I procrastinated, I'm so so sorry! Now it's like…8:30 pm where I am, and you may end up reading this Thursday instead of today! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Karaoke to the rescue!

Kagami: sigh… I'm late!

This WAS supposed to be uploaded on Wednesday, but holidays got in the way

Anyway! I don't own vocaloid!

I also don't own First Love Academy – School of True Love, Or any other songs listed

First love Academy is Produced by: Nem (Music, Lyrics), Tama (movie), Test (guitar), and Madamxx (mix)  
….

"Hey Cinderella!" Len smiled, sitting in the seat next to me "I see you're with prince charming, but wouldn't you rather run away with Romeo?"

"No, not really. I just got here," I said, forcing a smile.

Len pouted as the girl, obviously Lenka, sat down in front of him.

"Anyway! As I was saying," she started, "If the C chemical mixes with the B chemical, it should create a puff of purple smoke,"

"Hello! Here's your ice-creams!" the waitress said, passing out our different flavored ice-cream cones.

"Hey Mikuo, Lenka," Len said "you should get some receipts,"

He wouldn't dare do what I think he would.

"Um.. alright," Mikuo said, standing up to go to the register with Lenka following.

"Alright Cinderella, time to run form the ball!" he whispered, standing, and taking me up with him.

I found myself running. Again.

Dropping my ice-cream cone, that was now dripping onto my hand, I started to slow down.

"What's wrong? Cinderella lose her shoe?" Len asked me with a grin as we started leaving campus

"No, I don't want to run," I said plainly.

"Why didn't you say so?" He smiled "We can walk,"

We started walking again.

"Well, where are we going?" I asked.

"I donno," he laughed.

Of course, that's so like Len.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Oh… uhm," I thought.

Where do I want to go?

"How about we… uh…" I actually have no idea.

"How 'bout karaoke?" He suggested.

"I guess that's pretty cool," I said.

He had a cheely grin, and grabbed my hand.

I kinda wanted to snatch my hand away, but that would make it awkward.

I'll just leave it…

We walked until we found the karaoke place, and walked in.

"Couples night! Free rooms out to couples!" a man yelled as Len let go of my hand.

I gasped "You planned this whole thing!"

He put a finger up to his lips "Shh! Free karaoke!"

I pouted a bit as we walked up to the counter.

"Hello there!" the woman smiled "here for couples' night?"

"Yep," Len answered, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"How cute! You guys can go to room A12," she smiled.

Len started dragging me to the room, and I sat down in the chairs while Len was looking through the songs.

"What do you feel like singing?" he asked, turning to me for a moment.

"I don't kn-,"

_Ring Ring R-_

I grabbed my phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rin! What happened? Where are you?!" Mikuo's voice.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"…"

"MIKUO!?"

"I asked you something first,"

Len sat down, awaiting for the call to end.

"Len kidnapped me, and now we're at the karaoke place,"

"What room?"

"Um, I think it's A12,"

He hung up, and I put my phone down.

"Great! Now prince charming is coming to save his Cinderella," Len pouted.

"I'm no one's Cinderella," I said, somewhat offended.

Len was quiet, and neither of us approached the karaoke machine.

When Mikuo came running into the room, I was at the peak of boredom.

"Len!" Mikuo yelled, "You ruin everything!"

"Do not!" Len smapped.

I let them argue, and decided to see what's on the karaoke machine.

_Chrono Story_

_Rolling Girl_

_Knife_

_First Love Acadamy – School of True Love_

Well that's a long name… wonder what it sounds like.

I hit the preview button.

…

Well here's a song I can like!

Let's see…

My smile turned into a frown

_Trio_

"Rin? What are you doing?" Mikuo asked.

I turned.

"Nothing really…" I muttered.

Mikuo walked over, and glanced at the screen.

"Oh hey! I like this song! Len get over here!" Mikuo grinned.

"First love academy?" Len asked.

"Yeah let's sing it with Rinny, you wanna be the nerd?" Mikuo asked.

"No way I'm always the nerdy kid!" Len complained.

"Fine you can be the other guy…" Mikuo pouted, standing as the song stared.

_[Mikuo]  
Despairingly I'm not good at my studies and sports  
But, I forgot who I am and I fell for you, the president of the student council_

I daringly made up my mind! I wrote a love letter with 7,100 letters!  
But, I don't have the courage to hand it to you...

[Rin]  
Hey, I've already noticed you, cause you send a look at me  
Hey, if you want to ask something, just say it!

[Mikuo]  
Well, um, well...  
The weather is gorgeous today!  
I'm glad today is in peace as ever!

[Rin]  
Why are you shivering?  
And what are you hiding?  
Show it to me, come on!

[Len]  
(Noooooo)

[Len]  
Look, I exude a charismatic aura  
My tie is, of course, custom-built by Berberry

[Rin]  
What's that? I've never heard of such a weird brand  
And, don't put a rose in your mouth in the classroom!

[Len]  
Hey, on next Sunday...

[Rin]  
Ah, I'll have activities outside school. Maybe next time!

[Len]  
Ah, my kitty, are you scared of me cause I'm so perfect?  
It's impossible to stop girls getting jealous.

[Rin]  
Your confidence is without any ground  
It would be a bit nice to have a confidence like that  
... it's already dusk

[Len]  
... this is my childhood friend, a little dowdy lamb  
She's talking with me, okay?

[Mikuo]  
This won't do me any good. I won't let anyone call me chicken!  
President! Please read this letter!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Every time your silky hair sways in the wind"  
"My heartbeat gets faster... xxxxx..."

[Len]  
You're quite endowed with literary talent, but, she'll choose me  
... hey, isn't that right?

[Rin]  
Foolish guys. My answer is... well, I'm not sure of that  
But, the only thing in my mind that I'm sure of is...

[All]  
I hope silly days like this will continue forever and ever, for eternity...

[Rin]  
(No, nothing...)

"There, I believe I did pretty good!" Mikuo smiled.

"Meh!" Len rolled his eyes.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"I guess," Len shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan!" Mikuo grinned, heading towards the door.

So, we all walked home. It was also fairly quiet between the two boys.

Guess karaoke makes guys forget about their fights.

That's a good thing to remember for next time.

…..

Kagami: NOW I'M TO DAYS LATE! ARGH! It's… Friday… SHOOT!


	12. Secrets told

Kagami: well, I've been stuck on doing something progressive for a while…

what should I do...?

I don't know I should probably PLAN this stuff, but I never do.

I don't own vocaloid

…

Another day, another fight.

"I didn't think it was possible that you could get _THIS_ stupid!" Mikuo's voice echoed in the hall as I groggily opened the door from my bedroom.

"Me, stupid? Look at yourself! You wouldn't be able to pick up a girl even if you actually wrote a 7100 word letter!" Len countered as I walked from the hall into the living room.

"How many girls have you dated this year then!?" Mikuo asked.

Is that seriously how they're going to settle this?

I walked into the kitchen, ready to make myself some breakfast.

I took the flour, and sugar from a cupboard, and the milk, and eggs from the fridge.

Then I started to make some pancakes.

"Yeah right!" I heard Mikuo yell.

I'm pretty sure today is going to be the day I'm just going to them the truth. No way Miku could actually bring THAT much harm to me right?

Of course she can't!

I started to walk away, just for a moment while the pancakes were cooking.

I gathered the plates, and set them onto the table along with forks, cups, napkins, and knifes.

Then I went back to flip the pancakes over, so that way they will cook evenly on both sides.

Finally they were done. I brought them over, and put one on each plate.

"Len! Mikuo! Breakfast!" I called, sitting in my chair.

Soon enough I had two hungry boys run into the room, sitting in their chairs, and pouring syrup onto their pancakes.

"You've never cooked for us before, what's the occasion?"Mikuo asked, taking a bite.

"I decided I'm going to tell you what actually happened on the day Miku went off the cliff," I said, leaving my pancakes alone.

I gained the attention of both boys, who looked like little kids on Christmas at the moment.

"Miku kissed Gakupo. It was a dare from Akaito. It meant nothing though! Gakupo, and her were on a date. He told her of his trip to America. He went sky diving there. So naturally, she wanted to. Yet, she became scared at the last second, that's when she got pushed," Len smirked, hopping for victory, while Mikuo frowned "It was by accident though. Mikuo tried to help her get away from the cliff, but instead his hand caused her to flinch, and she fell. When in the hospital, she had full intentions of getting Mikuo out of jail. During his trial she explained to the judge what happened. In secret of course, in so Mikuo was claimed innocent," I explained, trying to use Miku's word.

"So… Mikuo didn't push Miku," Len sighed, crossing his arms.

"No, he didn't," I said, starting to eat now.

"That's great... why would she try to hide it from us?" Mikuo asked.

"Just for the fun of watching you guys fight i think, I don't remember exactly what she said though," I explained.

"That's cruel," Mikuo slouched, finishing up his pancake.

"do we have school today?" Len asked, avoiding the subject now.

"Sadly, yes. The fever has stop spreading," Mikuo sighed.

"Oh so that's why we haven't been going to school lately!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready," Mikuo stood, taking his plate to the sink, then silently leaving the room.

"Well I guess Mikuo isn't that bad then…" Len muttered.

I sighed, trying to finish up my breakfast.

"Hey… let's skip school today," he said suddenly.

"Excuse me!? No way! We just got back into school, and you're already trying to ditch it," I said, annoyed.

Len pouted, looking away.

I stood up, taking my plate to the sink. I left it there, and headed to my room.

What to where…

Oh yeah! The school uniform.

I messed with my hair, and by the time I was done I had five minutes to spare.

Let's see… how can I burn five minutes?

I could waste some time playing video games, or I could make sure I actually have pencils for class, or do something that will make my parents know I'm not dead.

Yeah, I think I'll do the last one.

I picked up my cellphone, and dialed the house phone.

"Hello?" someone asked.

"Hi it's Rin, is my mom, or dad there?" I asked.

"Ah, yes! Your father is in the other room! Hold on one second!" the person hastily said.

…

"Rin!?" someone suddenly said into the phone.

"Dad?" I asked, trying to confirm that this wasn't anyone who over heard.

"Yeah, why did you call? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just called to check in," I assured.

"Well, your sister said you were living with two boys, I couldn't tell if she was lying or not!" my dad said, concern in his voice,"

"Yeah, Len, and Mikuo," I confirmed.

…. Silence.

"Len…?" he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed again.

"your living... with the troublemaker who worked in the garden during summer!?" father said suddenly.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes! There is! I don't want my daughter living with such a troublemaker!" he yelled into the phone.

"Well I-," I started.

"Rin! Come on we're going to be late for school!" Mikuo yelled.

"I got to go!" I said quickly, before shutting the phone.

I ran the door to see Mikuo looking at his watch, and Len looking slightly upset.

"Alright let's get going," I said, reaching for the door handle.

_Brrrriiiing_

_Brrrriiing_

. . .

"WE'RE LATE!" we all yelled, bursting through the door, and running for the school.

...

Kagami: OK i'm late by a day, because my family had a "Go say goodbye to the aunts, uncles, and cousins you won't remember next year!" thing, that progressed from my grandfather's house to a restaurant with food I didn't enjoy all that much. please forgive me, and review!


	13. The big Rumor

Kagami: Well I'm pretty stumped at the moment…

Let's see how this goes.

Also, I made a new story called "Demons Don't Pity" it's only been out a week or two, it's getting good reviews, it just isn't really known at the moment. So if you're a person who interested in angel, and demons you'll probably like that story.

I don't own vocaloid.

….

I was walking along, minding my own business. I did; by coincidence. Happen to pass by Rin's door, and happen to listen in on a certain conversation…

'_-accident though. Mikuo tried to help her get away from the cliff, but instead his hand caused her to flinch, and she fell. When in the hospital, she had full intentions of getting Mikuo out of jail. During his trial she explained to the judge what happened. In secret of course, in so Mikuo was claimed innocent'_

Well I did plan for this to happen, and I did have a plan.

I skipped away, acting as if nothing happen. Trying to find the all to famous gossip girl. Lily.

I found her hanging out with Neru in the bathroom.

"Oh look, it's _Miku_," Neru said in disgust as she started to text.

"Lily, I'm confused I saw Rin do something strange…" I said, keeping up my I-don't-get-what's-going-on façade up.

"something strange? That's my kind of gossip, tell me what you go," she smirked.

"Well. Yesterday I saw Rin kissing Len, but before school started I saw her kissing Mikuo! What's going on?" I asked.

"Well the word for it is far past your vocabulary anyway," she smirked before turning to Neru "come Neru, let's spread around the new story,"

They started to walk out of the room.

Wonderful! Now to let them do all the work for me~!

…Rin Pov.

Well first period was awful, the teacher got so upset that I was late he made me stand outside! Then some younger kids laughed at me!

After that I started heading to second period; math. Not my favorite subject…

ok I have a C- in it.

Either way, that went by pretty fast.

Then my next few classes kinda passed in a flash, and I ended up in favorite class.

Lunch.

I love learning how to eat. Of course that doesn't actually happen. Still, I ended up eavesdropping on the group of girls behind me.

"Seriously?!"

"yep, got it from the gossip queen herself. She's so cheating,"

"Woah! Well you gotta get out there, she is kinda the person to do stuff like that,"

"no way! She's really nice! That can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is! Miku saw Rin kiss Mikuo, and then make out with Len,"

…wait. What?

I spined around in my seat, to get a look at the group.

Just some average fifteen year olds.

"Um, excuse me, but that isn't true," I said, tapping one girl's shoulder.

"Well of course it is! Lily said so!" she giggled.

"Yeah, well Lily kinda lied," I explained.

"no way, she got facts from Miku," some other girl said.

"Miku?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

"Yeah, ya know… teal hair. Kinda not so well in the brain," another girl said slowly.

"Yeah, I know her," I said, standing just as my table was called to go get our food.

I walked over to Miku's classroom. She was a grade higher than me, so we had different lunchs.

I waltz right into the classroom, and requested to speak with 'innocent little Miku'. The teacher surprisingly didn't testify against it, and I ended up outside with her staring blankly at me.

"You told Lily I kissed them!?" I shouted.

"I didn't lie…" she said, looking over to some guys walking around.

"Oh please! I never kissed either of them!" I stated.

"of course you did," she said, looking just plain dumb at the moment.

"No I never kissed them! I mean they may have kissed me, but I never kissed them!" I said.

"oh no… I've made a mistake then…" she said, looking down to the ground as a group of girls passed by. Not that they stayed in the direction they were going. They swerved to her side, and started to calm her.

"That's alright Miku-san everyone makes mistakes!" one said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah Miku! It's be okay!" another said, tears in her own eyes.

"no worries!"

I started to walk home, absolutely upset with Miku, and why she would just spread a rumor out of nowhere. Then again… I did tell Len, and Mikuo about the big secret, but we were in our dorm! No way she could have heard! Then again.. maybe she's spying on us! Or Len told someone, and Miku heard about it.

Guess I'm kinda missing a lot of my classes by skipping though, I don't think I even lasted to seventh period. Darn… guess I should go back. No! I'm not in the mood!

I stomped into the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

In my old school I usually wouldn't be bothered by stuff like this. I wonder why I do now. Maybe it's because I never really had friends? I mean I talked with a lot of people, but I usually didn't see them much. I really just paid attention to my studies. Think about it, I guess meeting Len really changed my life. Yet I wish I knew if it was for better or for worse!

I kinda wanted to go back to class now though, I was staring into the empty apartment with nothing much to do! I mean sure there was a nice little manga I got from Gumi, but still it's not my kinda thing.

…then again, reading is a good thing so why not?

Let's see here…

Before I knew it I got sucked into the story, and finished it in seconds with a red face.

I don't like these kind of things…

I took the book to the door of my apartment, walked into the hall, and threw it down the stairs. I simply hate those things.

"OW!" someone yelled.

D-did I hit someone!?

I ran back to the stairs only to see Miku.

"Sheesh! All's I do I spread a rumor, and you throw a book at my head!" she shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" I said.

"whatever, I'm here to talk with you," she said, smirking.

…

Kagami: I'm watching "My Little Monster"! It's a really neat Anime, but I hope it didn't branch off into my writing!

Anyways, I'm late! Sad face… school has really been making me work, no fun! -.- I need to work on my civics homework though, not to mention math homework to.

Ah guess I can just finish it up in art class, not much to do in that class anyway. I'd be happy if there was an actual project in which Manga was acceptable in the situation! I don't really care about painting, or clay.


	14. Date 1

Kagami: Konichiwa~

So it's been quite a bit…

But I got help from my 'Author's little helper' AKA Pandapper

Go check him, and his story out, it's pretty flippin awesome!

I don't own vocaloid.

…..

Ignoring my hatred for Miku at the moment, I invited her in holding back my need to throw a book –purposely this time- at her head.

"So Rin, I suspect Len, and Mikuo aren't here?" she smiled.

"not at all," I said, hopping nothing bad may happen.

"Then, unless you want more rumors. Worse rumors. I suggest you do as I say," she smirked, crossing her arms.

Shoot "Well, what is it?" I asked.

"You need to date both, Len, and Mikuo. If they find out just say you were seeing who would be a better boyfriend," she smirked, I frowned "and if you mention me the biggest rumor ever will be on your tail for the rest of your miserable life!"

How. Can. People. Love. This. Girl!?

"Fine…" I muttered, regretting not throwing another book.

"Good. I'll be getting rid of those nasty rumors then!" she smiled, before exiting the apartment.

I sighed, stressed.

"Perfect, just perfect!" I shouted into the empty dorm.

I crashed onto the couch, and stared at the ceiling. How in the world do I even do this?

Better yet, how can I get out of this!?

Easy answer, can't.

I groaned as the front door creaked open.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Mikuo, I'm guessing "I heard the rumors. Are you home?"

"I'm on the couch," I sighed.

Mikuo walked over, and moved my legs to sit down.

"So, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm _JUST_ fine," I sighed, sitting up.

"Okay…" he said before becoming silent.

I can't believe this…

"Hey Mikuo?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"since we're already skipping class, would you like to get a bite at the food court with me?" I asked, trying to act as casual as possible.

"You mean like… a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, a date," I confirmed.

"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with Rinny!" he had a big stupid grin on his face as he stood up.

"Great, let's go then," I said, heading to the door.

We started walking to the food court with a sudden awkward atmosphere.

"So… do you know what you're going to be ordering?" he asked.

"I don't. Maybe a sandwich," I shrugged.

"I heard there's a new a couple's dish. It's about five dollars," he smiled.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"Someone said it was a smoothie," he said "but I'm not totally sure,"

"Well I like smoothies, so hopefully it's that," I said plainly.

We entered the food court, and tried to find a table. Luckily, there was one left. I sat down, and Mikuo ran off to find out the 'couples dish' he was talking about. I sighed, my hand finding its way to a plastic fork, and twirling it around until it fell to the floor. Surprisingly, a little kid ran past the table, laughing. People here have actually had kids already? That's not actually surprising with today's society.

"They were right, it is a smoothie!" I looked to the seat next to me, now occupied by Mikuo.

He set the fairly large smoothie onto the table, and put two straws in it.

"Blue one's mine, pink one's yours," he smiled.

"alright," I said, grabbing the pink straw before taking a sip of the smoothie.

"I hope you like strawberry. I knew you liked oranges, but they were out of it," he said, before also drinking some of the berry filled drink.

"it's fine," I shrugged.

"You know, you're acting really weird today," he said.

"What do you mean? I'm acting like I always do," I argued.

"No… you're being so casual. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I shrugged.

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

An awkward silence hit us again.

I could always just go to my old school again, I wouldn't have to be in this mess!

That sounds like a good idea…

"I'm going back to the dorm now, you coming?" he said, picking up the half empty smoothie.

"yeah, I guess I'll go back too," I sighed.

Ok, so I didn't actually want to go on this date in the first place, but in my opinion it was defiantly the worst I've ever been on. How long was it? Five minutes?!

I went a little faster than him, finding my way to Miku's dorm for a moment. I barged in, and Miku looked at me from the kitchen.

"ugh…" she complained "what do you want? I'm trying to make a leek sandwich!?"

"I want to stop this stupid thing! Spread a huge rumor about me! I don't care! Just don't force me to date the two idiots!" I begged.

"No. I don't believe I can allow that," she sighed, turning back to the snack she was making.

"why not!? Mikuo's date was absolute torcher! It lasted five minutes, and the entire time it was awkward! Please just spread a rumor, and make everyone hate me!" I begged even more.

"Well, you see. Mikuo, and Len aren't fighting anymore! The moment they find out you're testing who will be the better boyfriend, it's obviously going to lead to a huge fight that will leave me entertained for the next month, or so!" she smiled, aweing at her own devious plan "but I guess you wouldn't mind the entire town knowing you've been doing inappropriate acts with the pair. Guess I'll just have to spread that rumor if you don't cooperate,"

I didn't even try to argue. That rumor seems to have gone much too far in my opinion. I sighed, walking out of the dorm just before Mikuo walked into the hall.

"Sheesh, Rin. I didn't think the date was so bad you had to run away from me!" he said, looking off in another direction.

"no, I just think I left my door unlocked. I don't want Len in my room," I lied.

"Oh, well In that case let's hurry!" he said, continuing to walk to the door.

I sighed, walking along with him.

When we entered the dorm, Len ran to the front door.

"How…" he panted "How could you leave the door unlocked!? Neko-idiot got into my room!"

"Sorry Len, I didn't know we left it unlocked," Mikuo apologized.

"Where were you guys!?" Len yelled.

"We went to the food court," I answered.

"You could have MADE food! That's why you force me to go to the store, isn't it!?"

Feeling that Len was just being stupid, I decided to call it a day.

…

Date #1 completed

Status: FAIL

…

Kagami: ah… was this chapter good? i think i rushed it a bit to much.


	15. Date 2

Kagami: ok so, you guys should be able to review this chapter.

I uploaded a chapter, then deleted one, which WAS A NO NO! anyway, Date numbrero dos!

So, guess what's gonna happen in this chapter…

Ok don't guess, im not gonna listen, anyway!

I don't own vocaloid

I have to admit In some of this, I got stuck. So I did a little reading and took a bit of 'Medusa Q's work on one of her stories. I do give her full credit –though I changed it a little bit to fit rin and len's personalities a little. Go check her out, she seems like a pretty good author!

Lyrics by JubyPhonicP (check her out on youtube! She's likes to English dub some of dem vocaloid songs we luvs)

…

"You want to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Finally fall for Romeo? Took ya long enough!" Len laughed "where will we be going?"

Mikuo is helping Gumi study.

"Karaoke?" I suggested.

"Nah, we did that before. I know exactly where to go through, And we have to use my Limo, and my Limo has karaoke in it. In case you actually were looking forward to singing," he smiled.

"Sounds fun, let's get going," I said.

Len, and I sat in the limo. He was looking for a song for me to sing. I was staring at the window.

"Found one," Len said as the limo started to exit the parking lot.

I turned "what's the song?" I asked.

"Romeo and cinderel-,"

"I've done that one," I reminded.

Len shook his head "Mirishira version,"

"oh…" I muttered, picking up the microphone.

"Same tune though, so it shouldn't be that hard to sing," he said, pressing the 'play song' button.

"Ok," I said, waiting for the lyrics to appear.

Suddenly the first lyric came up.

_Setting all the words and feelings for you free from me tonight  
I'll let them go, but I just know they never were really mine_

(Where art thou Romeo?)

I didn't see you right beside me  
Just can't believe that I did not see  
But aint it funny how we grew up so close

and yet we never could take the leap  
Us two together we'd always weather  
No matter happiness or terror  
I'd know you better than all of the rest then  
Never to notice that our hearts had become one  
But begging God not to keep us too far to reach from  
Towers to climb I wait here for you  
Changing into people who may never meet again  
And they just say all the same things trying to protect me  
"Oh how she runs away, so cute"  
They never see the real me, the Cinderella

And once upon a true love that was long long ago  
Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow  
Now l'm left all alone, slowly watching you go  
And broken Juliet, she cried  
Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?  
We were young and you promised "that" which never lasts  
It was you, no one else, it was me, no one else  
And yet the story is at it's end and curtains fall  
Ridden me of all the past that I knew never lasted  
But I am begging you don't let it end

(You are my one Romeo)

"How good for you, I always knew the two of you would be looking oh so cute as you do"  
I never meant a word and you know it too,  
But I'll still just smile and nod  
The two together you saved from weather  
She holds the dog you went to get her  
I know that feeling, know it well  
Never did I notice that then I just can't be her  
And underneath all the smiles, lives a very vile  
Girl changing fate like poison daggers  
Cutting deep and taking me from pages left to write  
But can't complain knowing I am always keeping quietly  
I continue hating her to death  
Oh god have I become the monster in this fairy tale?

And never knowing anything but the fear and pain  
Thinking over you again like I had knifed my brain  
Turn it all back around, so I'd never had found  
That cursed love was in my heart  
We made a vow never caring what others would think  
So we hid and we loved but gone when I had blinked  
I don't want you to leave so I just won't believe  
That I'm the tragedy Juliet who dies of love  
Ridden me of all the things, so I can finally drink  
And just forget how I loved you so deep

Looking back into your eyes  
I see that you are blinded by a whole new love  
It's her love  
"You're the only friend I've had"  
"And I've been just so glad"  
Please stop or this get's bad  
He's smiling!  
Don't you know that's what I never wanted you to say?

And once upon a true love that was long long ago  
Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow  
Now l'm left all alone, slowly watching you go  
and broken Juliet, she cried  
Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?  
We were young and you promised "that" which never lasts  
It was you, no one else, it was me, no one else  
So please I beg don't let it end

We made a vow never caring what others would think  
So we hid and we loved but gone when I had blinked  
I don't want you to leave so I just won't believe  
But I'm the tragedy Juliet who dies of love  
Ridden me of all the things so I now finally drink  
This is the end of us now Romeo

_(Fair thee well my Romeo)_

"Nice, you sang that better than Miku could," Len smiled.

"Yay," I said, setting the microphone down.

I noticed the Limo was already parked in some parking lot, and I turned to Len.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Kasaene's krazy karnival," he answered, flashing a toothy grin.

"Teto's family owns this, don't they?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, getting out of the Limo, and then holding a hand out "Alright Cinderella! Let's get out of the pumpkin before the clock strikes twelve!"

I took his hand, and we started to walk to the amusement park.

"So what do you want to do first? Have you been here before?" Len asked.

"No, my parents never were ones for amusement parks," I answered.

"Alrighty then, let's ride 'the spinning drill' first," he said, paying for some tickets before walking in another direction.

We walked up to a giant pink drill, it was spinning pretty fast, and screams could be heard inside.

"You're ok with roller coasters, and stuff right?" he asked.

"yeah, I think so," I nodded.

"Great, because we're next!" he smiled.

"How, there's a line," I reminded.

"Fast pass tickets," he said, handing them to a man running the ride.

The ride slowed, and came to stop. A few people walked off, followed by some dizzy ones.

Len pulled me onto the ride, and we sat down in the circle of seats. We strapped ourselves in as a few more people got on.

When the door closed, we slowly started spinning. Then faster. And faster. And even faster! Screams filled the air inside the ride, while I on the other hand found this… boring. Just spinning, and spinning wasn't much fun.

Soon enough the ride stopped, and all of us got off. Len pointed out a roller coaster, that he begged to ride. He was so excited he even paid the workers extra to get in the front seats.

I sat down, Len had a huge grin as we slowly started up the first hill. It wasn't as big as the one after though, and sent us down only a little faster than what I thought it would. It was a little… exciting?

**NO POV. NO POV.**

Len had shifted in his seat to glance sideways at Rin, who was seated beside him; she looked calm, but her eyes were glinting with something he couldn't quite place a finger on.

He turned to look ahead, seeing another hill ahead. To calm a little he let his eyes wander on the various attractions around the theme park. The ride had barely started, but... but his heartbeat was already rapidly escalating, and Len boldly convinced himself that he _wasn't_ afraid at all and he was just feeling a tad excited for his first ride on the newly built roller coaster he didn't see last time he visited. He couldn't be scared. No way, he couldn't be scared. He couldn't be scared, he couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't. He wasn't at all afraid, no way―

When the train started moving steadily, Len heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't as fast as he thought it would be.

It was traveling rather smoothly, and moving normally―

―then Len's heart skipped a beat when the stupid fucking _thing_ they called a roller coaster (he did wonder why it was named as such) accelerated and plunged down the peak of the track in an insanely fast pace that was too quick for his liking. It had no warnings beforehand; it just descended out of the blue and he didn't even have a single time to prepare for it's stupid jerky movements. Looking around didn't calm him, just made him unprepared.

He could hear the crowd behind him squealing in excitement or whatever―he didn't want to know―but Rin was _not_ screaming. Beside him, she was actually staring at the blank air in front of her as if she was hypnotized or attracted by something invisible. She was surprisingly calm; he did not expect her to have such a cool composure because he didn't feel as calm and collected as she was, and that wasn't boding well for him. This was her first time on this thing, too? Right? Of course!

The train moved a little quicker than before, and the track had an inverse loop that cause the riders to be turned upside down. Thankfully, the ride seemed to have slowed down a little when it had flipped around.

But Len wasn't feeling all that well now.

He glanced around uncomfortably, resisting the urge to scream like a silly little boy. Rin was beside him. He could not scream like a pansy beside her! No, of course he wouldn't. He wouldn't―

The stupid ride got faster as it got back upright and the force of the strong wind mussed his honey blond hair and obscured his sight. The wind hit his face directly and he fought himself from trying to squeeze his eyes shut as the wind met his eyes painfully.

"Len? Are you okay?" That familiar sweet voice called out to him and he turned to her, forcing a warm smile at her.

She was _beautiful _well, she always was! It must have been the idea that he was on a date with her! Rin's blonde locks were framing her face perfectly, making her features more pronounced and more prominent. Her tresses were like curtains, falling around her face and giving Len the impression that she was a lovely angel sent from the heavens. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and her plump lips a little swollen, but nonetheless, she did not show signs of apprehension or anything similar. She retained that calm composure and talked to him as if it had been a normal chat in any normal setting.

"O-of course!" Len assured her, but he was actually trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

"It's kind of high, actually..." Rin looked down a bit. Maybe she was afraid, too?

"Are you afraid, Rin?" Len asked as the ride started slowly up a smaller hill, hoping he wasn't the only one.

"Afraid?" she asked.

"It's _high_. Are you afraid?" In a sense, he was trying to ask if Rin was afraid of heights. It was a more indirect way of asking her that question.

"Why... why would I be afraid? I've always loved roller coasters!" she smiled "Well I haven't been on one… but I see them in movies. They always looked fun,"

"What?" Len gaped. "You... You aren't _afraid_?"

"No! I'd never be afraid! Why would you think that?" Rin asked with ease.

_I should have known! Nothing phases her, _Len thought to himself.

"Are you _really_ okay?" Rin asked, looking slightly concerned.

" Oh, yes. I'm fine." Len lied.

"You look... Umm, I don't know, you sure?" She asked.

"Yes... well, it's just the speed, h-haha. It's kind of fast. W-wow." He smiled weakly as the ride plunged down, and started up again.

"Fast?" Rin beamed delightfully. "Yes, well... if you call _that_ fast, I don't know what you're going to call the next one... oh look, it's going to be reaching its peak."

"―Wait, what peak? There's a _next_ one?"

Rin quirked her brow. "Yes... well, there's always a peak to every roller coasters, see. Haven't you been on one before? It goes the fastest down from the peak."

"_right…"_ Len's face fell, feigning indifference.

He widened his eyes when the train descended upwards to the peak of the track, and gulped nervously.

Shit, shit, _shit_―

It was going to go all the way down two hundred feet! Shit, shit, _shit_―

S_HIT_, he yelled in his head.

Len was screwed.

He couldn't take this anymore. He was going to scream and cry out if it carried on. This was insane. Mad. Nobody should even think of liking this kind of ride in the first place. It was bigger than the rest of the roller coasters! Faster too! This was stupid. He was going to kill the sadistic _genius_ who had come up with this ridiculous concept and idea.

He would very much prefer those rides on the ground. Like bumper cars or something, or the drill again!

Anything but this!

What was he going to do? He couldn't... He couldn't cry out―

―then a brilliant idea formed on his mind, and he smirked slightly when the ride climbed up to its peak.

He leaned in closer to Rin, taking her fingers and interlocking them with his larger ones. As expected, Rin turned to gaze at him with a confused look. With a whiff of the scent of her hair, he leaned in to capture Rin's lips just as the train made its descend and plunged two hundred feet downwards like the madness it was.

... he just wanted to use this opportunity to distract himself away from that stupid long and agonizing ride! Not that he didn't enjoy kissing the shocked Rin every now, and then.

True enough, it had worked to a certain extent. They had kissed for God-knows-how-long, and all he had felt was that dumb sensation of fear that had managed to become duller and duller as he got more intense with the kiss.

He did not stop and did not falter; he continued with his perverse acts until he was sure that the train was slowing down.

When the ride finally ended, Len and Rin broke apart, gasping greedily and desperately for breath..

As soon as they got down, Len dragged Rin away from the terrible _thing_, staring at her with an apologetic look.

"What did you do that for!?" Rin snapped.

"Felt like it," Len shrugged.

"Felt li- you always do that stuff! I feel like kidnapping Rin. I feel like kissing Rin. I feel like teasing Rin," she started her rant.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry!" he apologized, slightly upset with her. Even though he had no good to.

Rin had no words, she just crossed her arms, and stared at him. Before smirking.

"What is it?" Len asked, seeing the strange look.

"_YOU _were _SCARED!"_ Rin laughed.

"W-what!? Of course not!" Len denied.

"Were to!" Rin said.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Len glanced to a different direction, seeing a restaurant "Want some food?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," Rin smiled.

The pair walked over to the restaurant, ordering what they wanted, and taking a number written on paper to the table they wanted.

Rin stared out the window, smiling. She Did have to admit this date was much more fun than the one she had with Mikuo.

Len on the other hand, found the date embarrassing as he went over everything that had happened so far in his mind. He did wonder though, _WHY_? Why had Rin suddenly asked him out without warning? Not a single hint saying she liked him this entire time! Was it that rumor?

"Number 2, right?" a waitress asked the pair suddenly.

"Yeah, that's us" Rin smiled.

"Great, here's your food!" the waitress smiled, setting the two plates in front of them along with the drinks.

After a bit, Len was still thinking. He just picked at his food, as Rin looked slightly curious of what he was doing.

"Are you feeling alright?" she finally asked, picking him with a spoon.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

_It's just so out of the blue. It has to be that rumor, obviously. Under all that pressure she just chose one of us, and ran off to tell everyone she hated the other. Why me? Why? Does she even like me? Just the other day she came home pretty late with Mik-_ Suddenly Len grabbed Rin's wrist, and practically dragged her outside after dropping a few dollars on the table.

"Len? What the heck? I wasn't finished eating!" Rin complained, snatching her hand away.

"You don't like me," Len accused.

"What? Of course I-," Rin was stopped short.

"You went on a date with Mikuo the other night!" Len accused once again.

"wel-," again, cut short.

"Why are you doing this?" Len asked.

"Uh…" Rin stammered, processing what just happened.

"Why are you doing this?" Len repeated.

"Miku," Rin said, stunned by Len's angered face.

"Of course…" Len looked back to the parking lot "we're going home,"

Rin felt slightly guilty. Somewhat like that feeling when you were little, and your parents would scold you.

The ride back to school was quiet, and awkward. Len sat on the opposite side of the limo, just watching her. It made Rin feel uncomfortable.

When they arrived, Len took Rin to Miku's dorm. He didn't even knock, just ran in.

Miku found herself staring at the two with a smirk.

"I'm not satisfied yet," she said.

…

Kagami: 3000 WORDS! HA!

Late valentines gift!

Digital cookies for all *throws a cookie at your computer screen but it bounces right back and hits her in the face* ow…

.


	16. The world as we know it, is ending

Kagami: I apologize for the long wait. School's been a real trouble, and I haven't been that inspired to write, but i got about 3,300 words into this, so... ENJOY!

I think I'll write without a pov. It's easier to go into detail that way!

I don't own vocaloid.

…..

"WHAT THE HELL, MIKU!?" Len shouted at a smirking teal-haired, leek-loving, idot.

"What do you mean, Len? Haven't ii made it clear? I'm bored, and fighting, ah~ it's just so entertaining!" Miku looked as if she was talking about a dreamy boy she had a crush on.

"But you know, YOU KNOW that I like Rin! What you did was sick!" Len pointed a accusing finger at Miku.

"oh yes! Rin! I almost forgot! You obviously mentioned me! So… hm let's see what the entire school thinks about you after I found you taking money from a man in front of a hotel…needs more detail. Ah, I know! Your hair was messy… hm… ah! It was a love hotel… and one of the heels of your shoes were broken! Oh, but maybe that is to much detail," Miku giggle "Rin, you little slut!"

"Miku, I swear to god if you spread that rumor I will-," Len started, but was interrupted by laughter.

"Will what? Len!" Miku laughed "hurt me in any way, and I'll be forced to call the police!"

"Miku," Rin finally started her plea "Please, please don't spread the rumor!"

Miku thought. She truly didn't actually want to spread harmful rumors about Rin. She would if she had to, but that is so amateur-like. A simple rumor like that could be brought down easily. Rin, Len, and Mikuo could tell their friends, to tell their friends that the rumor was a lie, and it would soon be forgotten a week or so later. Possibly even bring her popularity down. She had to think of something more… harmful.

"I guess," she finally said, thinking of a plan to avoid the nasty rumor "I'd like to go to that beach. The one with the cliff. I truly want to try cliff diving! I may have failed last time due to the fall I wasn't that prepared for, but I'm ready this time!"

Miku had to force herself not to smile at the devious plan she set.

"Is that it? I'll take you!" Rin smiled happily.

"Really!? Wow, I didn't think you'd agree!" Miku smiled.

Rin thought that Miku's happy-go-lucky mood seemed a little random due to the recent events. She knew she had to look out for any devious plans, but she couldn't help but think that if she got a little closer to Miku, and became friends she wouldn't be as mean.

Rin of course, should have known better.

Len, and Mikuo were fighting when Rin was kidnapped off to the beach. It was in the late afternoon, a time Miku said the beach would be almost empty.

"Rin! This will be so much fun, you're coming with me right? As long as we space out when we jump, we won't hit each other on the way down!" Miku smiled as she pointed to the cliff.

"Um… I guess it wouldn't be too bad to try," Rin smiled, and shrugged.

"Yay! Let's go!" Miku smiled, starting to climb up to the top.

"Wait up!" Rin said, running over to the excited girl, and starting to climb up along with her.

As they reached the top, Miku started breathing heavily.

"Wow…haha! I need to… go to the… gym… Rin, make sure… there aren't any rocks… we need to know… where to jump," Miku said between each pant.

"Alright," Rin smiled, going to look for any rocks.

There were a few, on the left side of the cliff, but not any on the right.

Rin turned to Miku, so her back was to the edge of the cliff, and pointed to her left.

"The rocks are on this side, so if we jump on the other we'll be good to go," Rin explained.

"Great! Let's go ! don't hesitate!" Miku smiled, pushing Rin to the left side.

"No wait! Not this way! This is the wrong side! The right side! The right side!" Rin said.

"But you pointed to the right when you said there were rocks! I see what you're doing! You're hesitating! Don't worry if anything happens I'll go down, and get 'cha!" Miku smiled.

"No! no! I'm serious- AAAAH!" Rin screamed as she plummeted down to the rocks. It was, of course, very obvious to see Miku's plan. Rin thought about that possibility, too.

Only, her mind went to the possibility of getting on Miku's good side better.

Miku's only worry was if the girl fell to her death. She simply wanted to use her to cause a fuss between Len, and Mikuo. They'd blame it on each other, of course. Letting her go. Not going with her. Her plan was nearly perfect.

Of course, like any human, guilt suddenly hit her when she heard a terrifying scream. It was almost bloody murder.

She panicked. _Is she dieing!? Could she be in serious, serious pain!? I thought it would only be a few cuts! Maybe she'd get knocked out! God, why won't she shut up!? _Miku was thinking so many terrible thoughts. She swore the rocks were tiny, so tiny! They looked tiny when she fell!

In a rush, Miku called an ambulance, informed Len, and Mikuo, and then fled the scene.

Rin wasn't in as bad a shape as she thought she was. She had multiple cuts on her arms, and legs. A few on her sides, and one on her cheek. They weren't that deep of wounds, maybe one, or two was, but the real problem was the salt water. It burned.

To Rin, it took forever for an ambulance to arrive, and get her out of the water.

Rin was screaming, and crying. The men in the ambulance tried their best to calm her as they went to the hospital. They tried taking her mind off of it, with a mind game. That didn't work of course. They thought of just giving her something to knock her out, but they didn't know if she was allergic to any medication. They had already tried cleaning the wounds. There was nothing more to do besides rush her to the hospital for them to check.

Len, and Mikuo had rushed to the hospital just in time to see Rin being raced to a hospital room. When they were allowed to check on her, she was sound asleep. The doctor informed the two she would be going home as soon as she woke up, because the cuts weren't serious, nor infected. They just had to play the waiting game.

"When did this even happen? How did she get to the cliff?" Mikuo asked, looking down at the no-longer screaming girl.

"Miku said she wouldn't spread another horrible rumor if she went cliff diving with her. Apparently Miku was using Rin to get us to fight, but her plan failed. Now I wish she just took the rumor," Len sighed.

"What did Miku try to do?" Mikuo asked.

"Well," Len started "she told Rin to date us until we find out. Figured we'd fight over her,"

"Oh… well, how did this happen? Did she fall… or did Miku do what I think happened?" Mikuo asked.

Len shook his head "don't know," he sighed but if Miku pushed her I swear to god I'll make her feel just as much pain as Rin did,"

"What if she has, you know, like emotional problems? Like if she was emotionally scarred?" Mikuo feared.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Len sighed "she did plummet down into sharp rock filled water. Salt water,"

"Must have really stung… ow…" Mikuo sighed, sitting down in a white chair by the door only for the door to open, and hit him in the face.

"Rin!" multiple voices yelled as a group of teens ran to the sleeping body.

"No! We're too late! Rin-chi is dead!" Teto cried, falling to the floor.

"…Chi?" Mikuo asked, falling from the chair to hold his face in pain

"Oh no! This is awful!" Gumi looked shocked, hands planted on her tear-stained face.

"She'll be in a better place… full of orange ice cream…" Kaito mourned.

"She's asleep," Len sighed "so shuddup,"

"Rin-chi lives!" Teto through her hands in the air for a miniature celebration.

Rin groaned, and sat up.

"what's going on…?" Rin complained.

"Rin, are you alright?" Gumi asked.

"It hurts…" Rin winced, touching one of her bandages.

"does Rin get to go home?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, we have to go now. You guys have a limo? We could all go home together," Mikuo answered.

"I brought mine!" Teto smiled.

"anyone have a limo that isn't pink?" Len asked, fearing being seen in a pink limo.

"we all came in Teto's," Kaito explained.

Len groaned, but after a small, and meaningless argument he ended up riding home in a pink limo.

"Oh! Teto! Tell the driver to stop! Look! Ice cream shop!" Kaito smiled, pointing out the tinted window to a brightly painted ice cream stand, with a few picnic tables in front of it.

"Ice cream! STOP THE LIMO!" Teto shouted, jumping up, and down in her seat.

The limo stopped, and the group followed the two excited teens to the ice cream stand.

"I want a triple-scoop ice cream cone! Strawberry on the bottom, lime in the middle, and cherry flavor on the top! I want gummy bears, and sprinkles on it!" Teto declared to the some-what shocked man running the stand.

"one watermelon popsicle, and every flavor you got in a bowl!" Kaito smiled.

"I'm not that hungry…" Gumi sighed.

Mikuo joined Gumi, and sat down at a table without ordering the delicious treats offered by the colorful ice cream stand.

"I'd like a banana split," Len told the man, before turning to Rin who took a seat at a table in the shade of a small oak tree "do you want anything, Rin?"

"No, not really," Rin smiled as Len sat next to her with his banana split.

The group sat around for a while, happily chatting over a few different topics. The man at the ice cream stand had to close for the day as Kaito asked for the rest of the ice cream soon after finishing what he had.

Nobody seemed to notice the little spy watching them. Less of a spy, though. More like a curious young child who was deprived of the ice cream she came all this way on her own to buy. The child thought of asking the man with the blue hair for some, but then thought of just stealing one of the many ice cream tubs around him. Surely, he wasn't capable of eating all of it.

As the young girl snuck over to the strawberry ice crème, and tried to sneak off with it. She was always a good, obedient girl. She didn't know how to steal. So, that was her downfall. She stuck out.

"Um… what are you doing with my ice cream?" Kaito asked. He had followed the girl. All the way to her hiding place.

She didn't reply.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" Kaito tried once more.

Again, no reply came from the child. Instead, she tried walking away.

Kaito, again, followed the girl a little farther.

When the girl turned to see that Kaito followed her, she finally decided to say something.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" The girl yelled, her high-pitch voice heard by the group back at the picnic tables.

The group had heard this, and found their way over to the two.

"Oh, Kaito… I never thought you'd stoop so low… actually, yes I did," Mikuo shook his head in disapproval.

"She stole my ice cream!" Kaito defended "she's a thief!"

Rin had walked over to the little girl. She used to babysit a little boy who lived next door to her house before he moved farther north. A small girl wouldn't be much of a problem. She just had to tune out the argument going on behind her.

"Hello," Rin smiled at the girl "I'm Rin. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki," the small girl answered "you seem to be the most sensible of the group. Even with all the weird bandages. Nice to be of acquaintance,"

Rin flinched, the child had better grammar than she did.

"Right… where are your parents, Yuki? Are you lost?" Rin asked.

"I have no parents. I only have my onii-san," Yuki explained "and he isn't with me at the moment,"

Rin felt bad. No parents? That meant her, and her brother were orphans.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Rin asked, smiling.

"He ran off again. He is quite childish. I would say he's about the age of the blue haired ignoramus over there," Yuki pointed to Kaito, who was currently arguing with Gumi, and Mikuo.

Len was being annoyed by Teto at the moment, in case the reader was wondering. She had dragged him across the street where there was a candy shop. It seemed as If the road they were on was dedicated to family-friendly stores.

"Oh! So he's old enough to be your guardian, then?" Rin asked happily.

"Yes, and while you're here would you please direct me to the eggplant hotel? My brother said he'd meet me there if we got separated," Yuki requested, quickly muttering "and I may need 30 bucks if he doesn't show up so I could get a room,"

Rin had caught that last remark, "how about you come with us?" Rin smiled "I stay in a dorm at my school. We can contact your brother from there,"

Yuki looked around for a second, thought about it for a minute, then finally replied "Thank you for the offer, but I won't stay in a dorm with the blue haired idiot,"

"trust me, our dorms are far apart. You'll be blue-hair free in my dorm. I share it with the blonde, and the teal hair guys over there," Rin pointed toward Len, and then Mikuo.

"Well they seem proper enough to not stalk me. I shall take your offer," Yuki said.

Rin smiled, and yelled to group it was time to leave.

On the way home, no one seemed to be bothered by the fact we had an extra passenger. They probably didn't notice her at all.

"Yuki," Rin started "does your brother have a phone?"

"I believe he stole one a month, or two ago. So, yes. Yes he does," Yuki sighed.

"Are you, and you're brother very poor?" Rin asked.

"Yes he dropped out of high school when our parents died. He hasn't had a very good time finding a job. He works at a fast food place. I'm not sure what he does, but he usually uses his job to get us food. He steals the kid's meals," Yuki explained.

"I see," Rin said.

The conversation ended at that, and as the limo parked in the parking lot of the school Yuki became fidgety.

Noticing this, Rin asked what was wrong.

"This school is very large. I'm afraid if my brother did come here he would get lost," Yuki explained.

"Ah, I see! Well we better get to the dorm then. Stay close to me, ok?" Rin smiled, following her friends outside, and looking back every now, and then to see if Yuki was still following.

Everyone went separate ways as they reached the dorms, and any little conversations stopped.

"Hey, Rin," Len said as he found himself a comfy seat on the couch "what's with the kid?"

Mikuo had disappeared into the kitchen, ready to make the group some dinner "will she be eating with us?"

"Probably," Rin said "I'm going to see if her brother will come, and get her though. That reminds me, Yuki, do you know your brother's phone number?"

Yuki quickly told Rin the number, and then sat on the couch. She stole the remote from Len, and turned on a show on endangered animals.

Rin dialed the number on her cell phone, and hoped she was given the correct number.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT RINTO! I'M KAGEITO! STOP CALLING ME!"the rude man on the other end yelled.

"Umm, excuse me are you Yuki's older brother?" Rin asked.

"Oh? Yuki! What about her?" The man asked.

"Well I found her by an ice cream stand so I took her to my dorm. We're at Hatsune academy. When will you be picking her u-," suddenly Rin heard knocking at the door "oh, one second,"

Rin ran to the door, and opened it. Some guy with black hair, and a confused look stood there.

"Yuki!?" a guy barged into the room.

"eh…?" Rin looked to the phone, before hanging it up, and look toward the siblings.

"Hello, Kageito," Yuki sighed.

"Yuki! You ran off again!" the brother shouted to his younger sister.

Yuki stared at her brother for a moment. She sighed, before yelling "Stop being an idiot! You gave my ice cream money, and said to go buy whatever flavor I liked!"

The room went silent as Kageito started laughing "did I?" he laughed "I must have forgotten!" he continued laughing.

"why won't you use the money for surgery already!? AND STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T A FUNNY MATTER!" Yuki screamed.

Everyone in the room besides the siblings wondered what this argument was about. It was almost like all the lights shined on the bickering family of two.

"I've told you before, I don't need the surgery. Everything up here," Kageito tapped his head "is A-OK!"

"IT'S NOT!" the younger sibling shouted.

The brother suddenly became enraged, and grabbed the girl's arm.

Of course, this was normal among siblings. It usually came with a punishment. Still, it wasn't the best thing to solve a problem. At least, that's what Rin thought. So, of course, she ran over to stop the fight. She thought she would be capable of calming the two down with a few calming words, but instead something horrible happened to her. As she touched Kageito's arm, it swung at her. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor. Her surroundings darkening, and then suddenly she was in a bed. In a blue room, with Len, and Mikuo standing in front of her. Their faces were full of worry.

"Rin, are you alright? Do you feel any pain?" Mikuo asked.

"No…" she answered.

"You know who we are right?" Len asked.

"Of course, your Len, and Mikuo," Rin explained "I don't have amnesia. I remember everyone just fine,"

"Ok, good," Mikuo looked sad suddenly. A pitiful smile planted on his face "your parents wish to see you. They were really worried,"

"Then let them in," Rin said.

"Okay…" Mikuo, and Len walked out of the room. Rin's parents walked in.

Her mother's face was full of worry, her father's was… full of anger.

"Rin, are you alright?" the mother asked.

"I'm fine," Rin answered.

"Well," the father said "I have some bad news for you, young lady,"

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"We're sending you to a private school," He said.

Rin's brain went dead right there, and then. She lost contact with her parents, lost her surroundings.

She wasn't going to Hatsune academy anymore. No more-

_Hold up._ Her brain said. _why do you care?! _

That's right. Why did she care?

_You hate Miku. You don't like Len. You don't like Mikuo. THIS SHOULD BE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD FOR YOU! _Her brain yelled.

Rin didn't know why, but it felt like her world just came crashing down. She seriously thought that hearing these words would be the best. Yet… she just… she just didn't know anymore. It was –for her at least- like…

The world was coming to an end.

….

Kagami: I think that sadly, in a few chapter, this story will be coming to an end. So uh… happy Easter?


	17. im late! im latesadly not for a date

Kagami: I've been not writing for more than a month, and it's been killing me. I have been writing again. So, updates will be not… two months apart… hopefully…

I don't own vocaloid.

…

"come now Rin! Wake up!" her mother ordered "you are going today! I don't care if I have to get all the butlers, and the maids to carry you out!"

Rin had refused to go to school for the past week. Her parents, fed up with her new attitude toward the situation, had almost forced her into her uniform on the fourth day. She wouldn't even leave her room.

"FINE!" Her mother shouted, done with even trying "Then today- you aren't going on the family trip!"

Rin refused to even comment on the subject. She could live without it. For now, she just wanted to go back to her old school, and be with her friends again.

In anger, her parents left as soon as possible. They even dragged Luka to the car, and left poor Rin alone with the servants. Luka of course, didn't mind missing a day of school.

Without food, Rin forced herself to climb out of bed, and crawl downstairs. She truly thought her own actions were embarrassing. She didn't regret what she did too much though. She really was going to keep this going until she was allowed back to school. She hasn't given out any good reason. Not even to herself. Still, she refuses to go to her new private school.

Of course, she probably wouldn't say it even if she found out what it really was.

Suddenly, as she grabbed her favorite fruit from a bowl, and started to eat, she thought about how now she could finally swing on that swing in the garden. She walked out, not caring that her hair was messy, and she was still in her pajamas. She put her fruit down on a table, hoping the flies wouldn't get to it before she got back, and hopped onto her swing. No one would bother her for the next few days. She wouldn't have to fight, or yell to have it her way.

She started swinging back, and forth. Back, and forth. Back, and forth. She closed her eyes, and sighed. It just wasn't fun anymore. It didn't cut it. She was a teenage girl. Not a five year old. Suddenly though, something- no. Someone started pushing her.

She opened her eyes, startled, and turned around just a bit to see the person. She was greeted by a smiling boy, with blonde hair.

"Miss me, Cindy?" he asked.

Rin of course, hopped off the swing, and crossed her arms.

"why the hell would I?" she asked.

"Well, I heard that Cinderella has refused to take dance lessons," he said, smirking as he climbed onto the swing.

"how did you know about that!?" she snapped.

"well, I ran by your school," he said, looking somewhat more serious before going back to his smirking ways "and I was so looking forward to running away with Juliet!"

"sheesh, and why the hell are you here!?" she crossed her arms.

"well," he sighed "I wanted to tell you to go to school,"

"No way,"

"Rin liste-,"

"NO WAY!" she snapped.

Len flinched, shocked by the sudden shout.

Rin calmed, regretting what she did "I'm sorry, but I'm not going,"

"why not?" he asked "do you have a good reason?"

Rin looked down "not really… but If I go to that school I don't think I'll be able to go back to the academy,"

"Seriously? Is that all?" He laughed "you're joking!"

"W-what!? I think that's a good reason!"

"I think," Len started "that Cinderella doesn't have a good reason. She is simply being stubborn as a child,"

"I'm not being stubborn!" she denied.

Len sighed, seeing that this was getting him nowhere. He quickly tried to think of something to convince the stubborn girl to go to school. He could kidnap her, and keep her until she agreed, but he didn't want to use a form of torture to get what he wanted.

"What will your parents think?" He asked.

"they won't mind… they'll eventually give up trying," Rin sighed.

Len thought for a moment, feeling like he couldn't win the argument.

"then," he finally spoke after a good five minutes "give me one good reason, or else I'll hide out in your room until you do,"

"What!? You can't do that!" Rin objected.

"I'm waiting~," Len sang.

Rin thought. She couldn't think of a good reason that was… true. So she gave him a lie, or what she thinks is a good lie.

"I'd miss you guys," Rin stated.

Len looked at Rin for a moment. She looked serious, but her eyes refused to make contact. She certainly didn't seem embarrassed either.

"Alright," Len sighed, walking to the house "I'll be hiding out in your room if you want me,"

"What!?" Rin shouted "that was a good excuse!"

Len turned with a smirk planted on his face "ah yes, it was, but the princess needs to learn not to tell lies!" Len then continued into the house. Completely aware of the family's absence "plus it's not like your parents are going to walk in,"

Rin chased after, following him up to her room. Her room, of course, had to be messy, and Len had to make a comment.

"Well, seems like Cinderella hasn't been doing her chores," he said, kicking a dress away from his feet.

"Well don't just kick my stuff around!" Rin protested.

"well don't just leave your stuff around!" Len said, mocking Rin's tone.

Rin pouted "get out of my house"

Len looked up, as if actually considering leaving. Rin of course, knew better than to get her hopes up. Which was a good thing, since lately, she was being let down quite a bit.

"Hmm," Len turned to face her now, smirking "Romeo is going to stay with Cinderella for a while,"

Rin frowned. She knew her family didn't really… 'enjoy' Len, or his company. If she was caught letting him live here - or even be here- they would definitely force her to go to the new school, and if you couldn't tell, she did NOT want to go.

Rin sighed, and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She didn't know how to handle the situation.

Len looked around, to him the room seemed depressing. It was darker than the rooms he was used to, and all the clutter made it seem very small.

"how can you stay in here all day?" he asked.

"I donno," Rin shrugged, stepping around a few dresses.

"Well," Len sighed "I'm not gonna be cooped up in your room for hours when it's like this. Let's go to a restaurant, or something!"

"You're paying," Rin sighed, knowing her money had been confiscated by her parents.

"I'm fine with that. So any place in particular you want to go to?" Len asked, looking out the window as if a desired place would be right across the street.

"I don't know," Rin shrugged, leaving Len to pick wherever he wants.

Len had to think for a moment. He didn't really go anywhere recently, and didn't know where to go. The first place that popped into his head was Kasaene's Crazy Carnival. Due to heavy rain the workers weren't capable of moving to the next town, and with many going home the carnival would be in town until their return.

"How about, we go back to the carnival? I heard it's still in town," Len explained.

"That sounds fun…" Rin sighed, recalling her last visit to the carnival didn't end very well.

"great, let's get going then," Len said, walking out of her room, and continuing down the stairs "Oh, and wear something more decent, would ya?" Len called.

Rin sighed, picking a few things off the floor, and throwing them on. She then ran a brush through her hair, and met Len by the door downstairs. Then the two headed off to the carnival.

"Oh, and no roller coaster this time," Len added as they entered.

"Chicken," Rin smiled.

"am not, I'm just… I had a big lunch," Len lied through his teeth.

"yeah right," Rin laughed pitifully.

"Well. What would you like to do?" Len asked, looking around at all the different rides and restaurants.

Rin thought for a moment, not actually caring what they did.

"I guess," she started "I'd like to get something to eat"'

Yes, the small snack Rin had did not do much to even dent her appetite. She was hungry.

"how does ice cream sound?" Len suggested, pointing to a large ice cream store.

"I guess that's fine," Rin sighed, walking inside the cold building.

Len followed, looking at the many different flavors as he walked past the counter, and over to Rin.

Rin looked to him "I want orange sherbet," she stated.

"okay. I'll get… chocolate I guess," Len said, turning to the man running the counter "one chocolate, one orange sherbet,"

"toppings?" the man asked.

"no thank you," Len answered.

"alright, six dollars then," the man said.

Len handed the man the money, and took the two ice cream cones from the counter "ok, let's go Rin," he carried the ice cream cones outside, and sat on a bench where Rin soon joined him. She took her orange sherbet from Len, and starting to eat it as she looked around from her seat.

"Is it good? Orange sherbet?" Len asked.

"Yeah, wanna try some?" Rin asked, moving the sherbet slightly closer to Len.

"Sure," he said, taking the sherbet from her hands, and trying some before giving it back "it's uh… tangy,"

"I like tangy," Rin commented, continuing to eat.

"I think I could live without it…" Len sighed, eating his ice cream.

"Fine," Rin said simply.

As the atmosphere became more awkward by each bite of ice cream, Len frantically looked around for another place to go to. Of course the first place he could find that wouldn't make him fear for his life, was a circus tent. Truly, Len didn't know it wasn't part of the carnival. It was a simply close by, and very much an individual establishment.

"how about we go see the circus?" Len suggested, pointing to the large, red tent.

"I donno, it sounds stupid," Rin shrugged, causing Len to sigh.

"okay then…," Len sighed, looking around once more "oh hey, there's a movie theatre across the street,"

"Do you know what's playing?" Rin asked.

Len sighed "nope,"

"then let's not go there," Rin said, walking a few feet away to throw away the rest of the –now melted- sherbet.

Len sighed, Rin was being very picky. Was she always like this?

Len suddenly jolted up as he heard a scream. Some punks were hitting on a teenage girl, and what looked to be a friend. They were making a scene when Rin decided to walk over, and stand up for the helpless girls.

"Oi, leave them alone!" She said, trying to punch one of the men away, only for that particular man to grab her wrist, allowing one of teen girls to escape.

Len watched from the sidelines, ready to take action at any moment.

"Oh, you want all the attention instead, girlie?" the man chuckled.

Now, there were girls who acted like a damsel in distress… but Rin was not going to be snow white, waiting for a prince to come save her.

She took the situation, and did the first thing that came to mind.

She kicked. Hard. Somewhere no man wants to be kicked. This left Len trying terribly to hold back a laugh as the man let go, and grab his –ehem- .lower regions… Rin turned to the next man, showing no mercy as he did the same to him. The last teen ran off, joining her friend. Rin then returned to Len, as if the scene never occurred.

Spending most of the day laughing like an idiot, Len still bugged Rin as he continued to hide in her room that –while away- a maid decided to clean.

…

WHY DID THIS TAKE SO FLIPPING LONG TO WRITEZ! It's only around 2000 words! Ah, im so sorry this is so late! I've been suffering writers block, and I have a disease known as 'Chronic Procrastination' im sure plenty… Plenty… PLENTY of other people have it.

Anyway, if you have any suggestions, comments, or complaints about any of my stories, don't be afraid to write about it in a review. I do read each, and every one of them.


	18. Planning

Kagami: ok! I read quite a few fanfictions, and I have become inspired once more, sadly, my inspiration will only work on this story. Guess I need to read a bit more? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Len sighed, for the twentieth time in the past thirty minutes. Rin was catching up on work at her desk. It was the only way she could keep Len inside her room at all times. Of course Rin was just as bored. It was Saturday, and her family didn't return. Of course they always took a fairly long time.

"Oi, I'm bored," Len complained.

Rin turned in her seat so she faced him "no, really? I didn't notice!" she faked a gasp.

Len grabbed his phone, earning a "what are you doing?" from Rin.

After a small phone call, Len stood "We're going to Kaito's," he said simply.

A confused Rin watched as Len climbed down from her window. Rin walked downstairs, and used the door. She met him at the driveway, and joined him as they walked all the way to Kaito's. luckily, it wasn't that far away. They arrived, and found that Gumi, Teto, and Mikuo had joined to, and they all gathered in the living room. For a while, we just sat around, ate some popcorn, and got caught up on recent events.

Soon enough, the sun was going down, and everyone seemed to silently agree on a sleepover. Somehow they ended up in a situation only Len could possibly like. They were sitting around, staring at a hat with names in it. They were going to play seven minutes in heaven. Not Rin's favorite thing in the world. First, Mikuo reached into the hat, pulling out a small piece of paper. He read out loud "Gumi"

Reluctantly, they both found themselves walking into the closet. Everyone seemed to just stare at the door. Really, nothing interesting was going on behind it. Just two people with crossed arms, staring at each other. They didn't like each other, they didn't really care. They were just friends.

Now really, Kaito didn't like any of the girls there. Maybe a small crush on Teto, due to common interest… or the fact she brought a gallon of ice cream to his house. Still, most of the people in the room didn't like their options. So why play the game? Someone could just stand up, dump the paper in the trash, and put a movie on the TV. I'm sure everyone would enjoy that.

Soon enough, seven minutes passed, and the bored teens walked back to the others. Now, everyone looked to Rin. Her options… well… Mikuo, Len, and Kaito… they weren't her favorite options. Still, she picked a name from the hat. Of course, she had to get her LEAST favorite option. "Len," she read out loud. She –very- reluctantly followed Len into the closet, and closed the door.

Len absolutely loved what he was planning in his head.

"so," he smirked "Juliet is in the closet with Romeo,"

Rin simply faced the door, leaning on it sadly.

Len though, was stubborn enough to continue. He grabbed her arm, turned her around, and hugged her. Rin did nothing; her arms were hanging at her sides. She was… uncaring.

"Isn't Juliet happy~? She's all alone with her beloved Romeo!" Len smirked.

Of course, he got silence as an answer. That was an answer he did not like.

What was Rin really thinking? What was going through her head? These questions flashed through Len's head. She refused to look at him, what if she was really upset?

Len went from upset, to worried in a matter of seconds.

"hey, we could leave… if you want…" Len sighed, thinking of ruining his own fun.

He got no answer once more, from the limp girl in his arms.

…limp?

Finally he got a good Idea what was going on, and grabbed Rin's shoulders, as he pushed her away slightly and looked at her face. He realized something.

Rin fell asleep.

Why? Well, it was a possibility that Rin refused to sleep when Len was two feet away from her. Ironically, she fell asleep in his arms.

Len sighed, gathered the girl in his arms and walked out of the closet.

Kaito flat out started laughing. Teto joined in, and Gumi seemed upset by the two's foolishness. Mikuo was more on the bored side.

Len seemed to be the mature one for once, and let Rin take a nap on the couch for a while.

When she woke up –after a good two hours- everyone had already started some horror movie. She sat up, and too started watching the horror.

This is where things got boring. Everyone was just sitting around, and not saying a word as a man in the movie was being brutally murdered. Could it be how awkward the room got after someone noticed the mysterious figure just outside the window?

Yes, a mysterious figure was watching them. Almost glaring at the three sharing a seat on the couch. Mikuo, Rin, and Len. After Rin left Mikuo, and Len started getting along again. This angered the mysterious figure.

Who is it? Miku of course. Yes, and she was up to no good. She was hungry for entertainment from the two boys sitting on either side of the girl she hated so much. She couldn't think of another way to make the two boys argue.

Then, Miku noticed that a slightly worried Len looked to Rin. Just checking to make sure she wasn't too scared of the movie. That's right… if anything happened to that girl in one of the boy's hands… then one would get blamed, and the other would say it wasn't their fault. Leading to an argument, maybe a fight, and then she'd be entertained again.

The plan was perfect. She'd just have to find a way for the perfect situation, and do her share of work… of course… that meant waiting, and Miku did not enjoy waiting.

So, somehow she'd have to use people to make her plan happen. With her reputation, that was fairly easy.

…

Kagami: so long to write this… why? my inspiration disappeared, and it finally came back after I wrote this chapter… so thank you inspiration for leaving when I needed you.


	19. We're in trouble

Kagami: chapter 19!...i think…. 18? Whatever, new chapter!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Today was the day. Miku had found the perfect moment to strike. She had been spying on Len, and Rin. They were taking the bus to some fair, -why not a limo she didn't know- she was in the bushes at the bus stop. Len, and Rin were standing there, having a conversation.

"What's at the fair? Roller coasters?" Rin asked.

"…no…," Len sighed, remembering the last time they rode a roller coaster.

"Aw…" Rin whined as she watched the bus start towards the bus stop.

That was it. Miku watched as the bus came closer, and closer. Finally, she pushed Rin just enough to throw her off balance. Rin tumbled forward onto the road, eyes wide. Len also had wide eyes as the bus hit Rin, and Miku escaped unseen. Rin was knocked out.

The bus driver practically jumped out of the bus, and called an ambulance. Len had ran over, And had Rin in his arms. He was so scared for her, he practically was shaking. The ambulance arrived, and took Rin to the hospital, the bus driver offered to drive Len there. Len took the offer, and arrived to the hospital as Rin woke up.

He called Mikuo, and he too rushed to the hospital. Len had decided to ask Rin questions.

"Rin, can you hear me?" Len asked as Mikuo entered the room.

"yes," she answered.

Mikuo put two fingers in front of her face "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," Rin sighed.

"How do you feel?" Len asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus," Rin answered.

Rin had a terrible headache; she didn't want to answer much more.

"Well that's what happened," Mikuo sighed.

"Do you remember everything Rin?" Len asked.

"yes, Len. We were going to the fair, and something pushed me, or bumped into me," Rin explained.

Mikuo looked at Len "did you see anyone?" he asked.

"No, no one was at the bus stop with us," Len sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Someone must have been there!" Mikuo practically shouted.

Rin winced, "please…don't yell,"

"Oh, sorry," Mikuo apologized.

"No one was there, it was just me, and her," Len was becoming annoyed.

"Someone must have pushed her," Mikuo stated.

"Well it wasn't me!" Len defended.

"Oh really? Because as I recall you saying, only you were at the bus stop with her!" Mikuo accused.

"I swear I wasn't even close enough to touch her shoulder!"

"Well I doubt she just decided to fall onto the road!"

"I didn-!" Len was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Rin yelled.

The two turned to Rin, surprised at the sudden outburst. Truly, Rin thought she would go mad if the two continued. Her head felt like it was about explode.

Hearing the noise, a doctor entered the room "Excuse me, Rin is free to leave the hospital, but please be much more quiet. Some patients are trying to rest," he explained.

"You mean she isn't hurt?"Mikuo asked.

"There are a few bumps, and bruises, but there are no serious injuries. If anything does happen, please call the hospital," The doctor pushed up his glasses, and looked at his clipboard for a moment "you may leave. I have business to attend to,"

The doctor walked away, leaving the three to get Rin, and leave.

"Alright, let's go home Rin," Len sighed, helping her stand.

"Maybe I should help her home," Mikuo glared.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't staying in her house, are you?" Len smirked.

"What!? Why in hell are you at her house!?" Mikuo shouted.

"Well Rin obviously chose _me_," Len chuckled.

"I had to give him a good reason to refuse going to school. I told him one, but he said I was lying and moved into my room," Rin explained, holding her pounding head "can we go now? My head is killing me,"

"yeah, we'll find you an aspirin when we get there," Len said, leaving the hospital with her while Mikuo angrily went home.

Len let Rin lay down in bed with the lights out while he went through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. As he grabbed the aspirin he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, he went to Rin's room. She hadn't moved from her spot. Someone was home. Len quickly set the aspirin on her bed side table, and hid under her bed.

Rin winced as someone turned on her light.

"Rin, the hospital called us, and we came straight home," Her mother said, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yeah…" Rin sighed, covering her eyes with her arms.

"Are you tired sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, get out," Rin said, turning onto her side.

"You can't still be mad at us, can you?"

"I can, and will until you enroll me in my school again,"

Rin's mother sighed. She didn't understand why her daughter was so upset. In fact, she didn't care if she was in an accident. She wanted the reason now.

"You know, I don't see why you want to go back! The uniform is anything but modest, and you had to share a room with two boys! One of them is Len!" She complained to her daughter.

"Yeah?" Rin sat up, and shouted "Well I don't see why you guys hate Len so much! What has he ever done!?"

"He's a bad influence! Do you not know what his father did!? He wasn't raised by his mother –the bitch just sat around the house, and went out with her friends- his father raised him, and his father is a-!" his mother was interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Len crawled out from under the bed, and stood to confront the woman "I'm not like my father!"

"W-what!? What are you doing here!?" Rin's mother said, shocked as she backed away "Y-you little, you little brat! You broke into my house!"

"no he didn't!" Rin shouted.

"Oh yeah!? Then why is he here!?" Her mother asked, furious at her daughter's actions.

"He's trying to get me to go to school again!" Rin explained.

"No! You little liar, you're being blackmailed, aren't you? Threatening you!" Her mother accused.

Rin was very upset. One, because she was defending Len. Two, because her mother was accusing her friend of… whatever he's being accused of, and three, because her head was hurting SO bad at this point.

"No, I'm not," Rin glared.

"You're sick!" Her mother spat.

"You're- oh my god… forget it. Romeo, let's run away," Rin sighed, grabbing the aspirin.

"you seem quite good at that, Cinderella," Len smiled.

So, Rin and Len jumped from the window, and made a run for his house; leaving a confused mother behind. Rin couldn't believe what she was doing. Actually running away from home, with Len! With Len… she started to regret her in-the-heat-of-the-moment-decision.

…

…um, yeah. I got rid of my writer's block… …did I mention how I suspected this story would end in a few chapters? Yeah, not going to happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, also I've written a new story! If you wanna check it out it's called "I'm sorry, dear slave"


	20. Interesting, yet confusing servants

Kagami: so~ in a failed attempt write a chapter for a different story, I came up with an idea for this!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin was pacing around Len's house, totally forgetting about her terrible headache "I can't believe I did that! Why did I do that? Oh my god I'm in so much trouble…"

Len watched the troubled girl wander through rooms, muttering the same things over and over again. He didn't see the problem. She ran away from home. No big in his opinion. Actually, he was surprised at the fact she actually ran away to his house of all places.

For another hour Rin paced around while Len sat on the couch, and watched. Len was bored, and fairly unhappy. He thought this would be fun, that this girl decided to go all out on rebellion.

Len stood, finally deciding to act. Mostly out of his own selfish desires, he stopped the girl dead in her tracks, and kissed her.

Rin pushed him away, upset with how when she was in a state of panic he would be so unhelpful, and uncaring. "What the hell!?" she shouted.

"What do you mean? I haven't kissed you since…. The carnival, or somewhere around that," Len shrugged "really, you shouldn't be that surprised at this point,"

Rin sighed, looking around the room as if to find the answer to all her problems.

"You could just go back, you know," Len sighed.

"…I don't know, If I do that I'll be back at the beginning," Rin sighed, figuring going back would just seem like she surrendered.

"I see, well in that case you'll be staying here for a while then, huh?" Len smirked.

Rin just realized a second problem. She didn't only run away from home. She ran to Len's home, and though she had put up with him in a dorm for so long, there was no Mikuo, or any friends to barge in, and interrupt. She didn't totally trust him. He had home advantage.

"Yeah, I guess," Rin sighed.

Len smiled "alright, follow me to your room then~," he said in a sing-song voice as we walked into another room, and upstairs.

Rin followed him, expecting him to give her his room to share. Luckily for her, he actually gave her the room right next to his.

"This is the spare bedroom, across it, and two doors down is the bathroom," Len explained.

"Uh huh," Rin said, barely paying attention as she opened the door, and walked into the room.

It wasn't the most extravagant room, and lacked furniture. No desk, or chairs. Just a bed, and a dresser with a lamp on it.

"It's kinda small, but usually people who use it are only staying here while they're on vacation so they only use it when they sleep," Len shrugged "everyone in my family seems to think it's nice to stay here instead of a hotel,"

"Well it's a mansion," Rin stated, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Len said, running low on subjects to talk about. It was late though, so he figured they could just call it a day "well it's been a long day. How about we go to bed?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Rin sighed "sure. Good night,"

Len left, closing the door. Rin climbed into bed, but found herself worrying too much to sleep. She couldn't take it. How much trouble would she be in? Probably a lot. Would Len get in trouble? Most likely yes. She didn't bring any of her things either…

Her worrying lasted for a few hours, before sleep took over. She woke up the next morning, slightly confused of where she was for a small moment. Then she remembered the night before, she was still at Len's. Looking out the window, she saw it was probably still very early by the pink sky caused by the rising sun. She got out of bed, noticing the slight headache that hit her whenever she moved. She decided to brush it off, and she walked downstairs.

Len was at the front door, putting on his shoes. He had decided last night that since he was home, he might as well continue school. He had avoided it while he was with Rin. He had good grades so he didn't worry much about it.

Rin found him about to leave "where are you going?" she asked, apparently to drowsy to notice the uniform he was wearing.

"School, where else?" he said, opening the door "Well since you're awake, I told the servants to give you some breakfast in about an hour. Do your best to not be seen by my mom, I haven't told her about you yet,"

Rin was slightly upset. She didn't want to spend hours in her room with nothing to do, of course she could try exploring the mansion, but if she wasn't supposed to be seen that could be risky. She wouldn't want to be thought of as a thief, or anything.

Apparently the said emotion showed in her face, and Len noticed "hey, I'll be back before you know it. Plus if you wanna talk to someone the servants are pretty interesting. Oh, and there's a laptop, and a few video games in my room,"

So she would have something to kill time with, that kind raised her spirits. "Ok, thanks," She said.

"No problem, anything for Cinderella," he smiled, quickly kissing her cheek before leaving for school.

Rin whipped her cheek, and went upstairs. Instead of going to her room, she walked another door down to Len's. His room wasn't anything to fancy, kind of messy though; by a TV cords were tangled together leading to different video game consoles. On a desk was the laptop Len was talking about.

"Miss~!" some lady walked into the room "well I had to look around a while! You weren't in your room so I thought you might be downstairs! Well I must have been wrong you were here!" she set a plate of food down on the desk "Let me introduce myself, I'm Ann, Sweet Ann!"

Another person ran into the room "Ann, the dogs got loose again!" then he noticed Rin "Oh! I'm sorry! You must be that girl Len told us about! I'm Oliver. If you need anything I'm usually by the lake," he smiled.

"Uh… nice to know," Rin said, slightly confused.

"Well forget that! How did the dogs get out!?" Ann asked.

"oh that's right! It was those new guys that got hired! They opened the gate!" Oliver explained quickly.

"Yuu, Kyo, and Wil?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, that's them!" Oliver explained.

"Ah I see! I'll inform the Miss right away!" Ann turned to Rin "If you'll excuse us, Miss, we have things to attend to! Enjoy your stay!" Ann walked out of the room, followed by Oliver.

Rin stood there, confused about the scene that happened in front of her. She shrugged though, and sat at the desk. She turned on the laptop, and ate a piece of bread. She logged in as guest, and went to her email. She hadn't checked in a while, and was upset to find that her inbox had about a hundred messages. Half of these weren't even from people, just a bunch of spam mail she didn't care about. She started going down the line, deleting some mail, reading some mail. She only stopped when she noticed someone, or something else was in the room.

…

Kagami: sooo, if any of you don't know Yuu, Kyo, an Wil –if I have my facts correct- are a new vocaloid software called 'ZOLA PROJECT'. I kinda felt like putting them in the story for some reason; as if it didn't have enough trouble making teens.

I feel like i have waaay to many stories im working on at once. i was like 'wait...am i writing for the right story?' ...really, in what other story did Rin run away with Len to his MANSION? ...actually that may have happened before...


	21. You Tease

Kagami: I love writing this story so much.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin froze. Who could be in the room? She just saw the servants leave, there wasn't a third one she missed… right? A low growl could be heard behind her, and she squeezed her eyes shut "oh…no, please go on, shoo…" she pleaded to whatever animal was behind her. The growl became a low bark, followed by more as the dog sniffed around the room. Rin didn't know this dog, what if it was dangerous? Ferocious?

"Ah! Hey I found one!" Rin opened her eyes to see a boy in the room "I found Duke!"

The dog ran up to the boy,and the boy noticed Rin "Oi, you look like you saw a ghost! Haha, Duke must of scared ya!"

Soon, two more boys walked in "You found him? Finally! We already found Emma, and Frankie!" one of the other boys said "Oi, who's girlie?"

"Ah, I'm Rin!" Rin introduced herself.

"Rin… it rings a bell- anyway, I'm Kyo, this idiot who took like… an HOUR to find duke is Yuu, and this one over here is Wil," Kyo introduced himself, and his friends.

"What'cha doin' in Len's room? He know you're here?" Wil asked.

"Oh, uh… Len is letting me stay here for a while. He said I could use his computer while he's at school," Rin explained.

"You look around his age, why aren't you at school?" Wil continued his questioning.

"Ah, come on, man. Stop with the interrogation! We gotta get the dogs back in the cage before Ann catches us," Yuu said, walking out with Kyo as the dog followed them out. Wil shrugged, and followed them after a quick "See ya girlie!"

Rin was finally alone in the room, slightly embarrassed that she was scared over the playful dog. She turned back to the computer, finishing up her email before logging out, and shutting the laptop off. Rin then stood up, and looked over to the video games. Nothing seemed very interesting so she walked out into the hall. The one servant named Oliver said he is usually by the lake, but where was that? Behind the mansion? Maybe on the side? perhaps even in a park nearby?

Rin sneaked out of the mansion, carefully avoiding anyone who didn't look like a servant. She then walked behind the mansion, happy to see she was correct on her assumption. Oliver was sitting on a little dock over the lake. He seemed to be fishing, so Rin decided he wasn't too busy. She walked down to the dock, and Oliver seemed happy to see her "Hello, miss!"

"Hi," Rin said, wishing she would have come up with a conversation before approaching the fishing boy.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far? You aren't troubled at all, miss?" Oliver asked, smiling as he reeled in a small fish.

"I guess, I'm not really troubled, but I am kind of bored," Rin explained.

"Would you like to come fishing with me? I only have one fishing pole, but we can share!" he offered, taking the fish, and throwing it back into the lake.

"No, thank you," Rin smiled apologetically "I don't fish,"

"Ah, that's fine! The Miss is at work, so I'm just having some fun. You should be free to explore the mansion. Don't be afraid to ask a servant if you get lost though!" he said, continuing his fishing.

Rin walked away, sighing as she had not found anything to do. She wondered if she could do anything for Sweet Ann. A few errands would kill some time.

It took her a while, but she eventually found sweet Ann in the kitchen.

"Oh, miss! What are you doing?" Sweet Ann asked "I thought you were in Len's room,"

"I was, but I was wondering if I could run any errands for you," Rin explained.

"Oh you're so sweet, but I wouldn't want to make you do my work!" Ann smiled.

"No, no! I would love to do something. Just something to kill time, I don't really care what it is," Rin continued.

"Oh, well if you really want to I did have to dust the Miss's room. Would you like to do that?" Ann asked.

"Sure, I can do that," Rin smiled.

"Oh, lovely! Follow me, I'll show you to the miss's room," Ann said, walking out of the kitchen, and upstairs into another room "the duster should be on the desk by the bed,"

Ann left Rin to clean, and Rin easily found the duster. She dusted the headboard, the desk, and pretty much whatever was in the room. She decided that cleaning the room would pass the time.

…

Len had gone through boring classes. He decided that he would leave everything he had in the dorm, convinced he could get Rin to come back to school, and to live with him, and Mikuo in the dorm again. That is, if she still wants to come back. After class, he quickly stopped by the dorm.

"What? You're back? Shouldn't you be with Rin?" Mikuo asked, slightly glaring.

"No. I think she'll be coming back to school," Len explained, sighing.

"Really? To this school?" Mikuo asked "How did you convince her parents?"

"Well… she kinds ran away from home so…" Len trailed off.

"She what!?" Mikuo asked.

"It's fine! Ok? Quit worrying," Len sighed "I've got to go. I said I wouldn't take too long to get home"

Mikuo glared "fine,"

Len hurried back home, but was unable to find Rin. He had left her with two options right? His room, and hers? Was that not clear enough? Luckily he ran into sweet Ann, who explained she had given Rin a treat for cleaning his mother's room while he was gone. He found her in the kitchen eating vanilla ice cream. She didn't seem to notice him so he decided to speak up.

"You know, if you eat too much of that you'll get fat," he teased, earning a glare from the girl.

"Shut up," she said simply.

Len cut to the chase "if I can enroll you in school again, would you go?"

"What? Of course!" Rin smiled "could you do that?!"

"I'm pretty sure I can. Under one condition~," Len smirked at his plan.

"Sure, what is it?" Rin asked.

"Hm…" Len pretended to think "ah, I know. You have to kiss me"

"…I hate you," Rin glared, thinking she should have known better.

"Aw come on~ just five seconds….kay~?" Len smiled.

"How about after you actually get me into the school?" Rin requested.

"Smart. Fine, guess I better get on it then," Len chuckled.

Rin finished the ice cream she was eating, and put the bowl, and spoon in the sink for someone to wash.

"So?" Len asked.

"So what?" Rin asked back.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" he explained.

"Checked my email, got scared by that dog; Duce, met some servants, cleaned your mother's room, and that's pretty much it," Rin explained.

"Sounds boring," Len yawned.

"Trust me, it was," Rin gave a slight laugh.

"Well I'm here now so it's impossible to be bored now," Len said.

"_Sure_, 'cause you're Mr. Party ," Rin rolled her eyes.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm. You know what? You don't need school! You'll be fine!" Len teased.

"Good, that way you won't get a kiss," Rin teased back.

"Then I guess I'll just have to steal it," Len took a step towards the girl.

"Good luck with that," Rin continued without noticing how the boy was approaching.

"Done it before, I can do it again," he continued forward.

"Oh yeah?" Rin tested.

"Yep," Len stood directly in front of her, and Rin finally noticed that she was treading on thin ice

"So," Len smirked "you really wanna try me?"

Rin thought for a moment, unable to think of anything "Maybe I do," Rin said, slightly shocking Len with her answer, and regretting her choice of words.

"Fine. Good choice," with that, Len kissed her. He planned it to be nothing to special –being he didn't believe she actually wanted the said kiss, but more likely wanted a good comeback- but he was shocked even more by her actions than her words when she actually kissed him back. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Mikuo's face when he found out about this.

"My! My! My!" suddenly a voice interrupted, and the two pulled away to see a friendly looking woman with her blonde hair pulled into a slightly messy bun while wearing business formal attire "Len, shouldn't you tell your mother about your girlfriend? Finding out like this! It's quite surprising actually!"

Rin was surprised –and relieved- to find out that Len's mother seemed to be a nice and reasonable woman; unlike her mother.

"I didn't think you'd be home. What happened to the meeting Oliver told me about this morning?" Len questioned.

"Oh, it ended early! Poor Ms. Shion had a sudden call, and decided to reschedule the meeting for tomorrow!" she smiled "well? Will you introduce me to your little friend,"

"Ok. Mother, this is Rin. Rin this is mother," Len introduced.

"Rin? Oh my! Wasn't she the poor girl who was hit by a bus? Is she that Rin?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, but I'm alright now," Rin answered.

"Oh good! Well, mother has to go write a report!" she turned to Rin "So nice to meet you, I do hope I'll see you at dinner!" the mother then turned around, and walked out of the room.

"Oh, we're screwed. She's upset," Len sighed.

"Upset?" Rin questioned "she seemed so cheery, and optimistic though!"

"Seemed. Just wait 'till dinner. It's gonna be hell,"

…

Kagami: next chapter, will Len's mother truly be upset behind that happy mask!? Alert, and find out next time! in 'Annoying Romeo and Clueless Cinderella'!


End file.
